To Be Disadvantaged
by Miss H Swan
Summary: After a chance meeting Molly Hooper embarks on a tentative friendship with Mycroft Holmes. Getting to know the mysterious Mycroft Holmes is certainly a different experience to dealing with his wilful brother so how could Molly be expected to remain meek in his company?
1. Chapter 1

Molly Hooper sat curled up on the sofa of her flat with her cat Toby lying over her feet to keep them warm as she watched Doctor Who re-runs on BBC3 waiting for the text that would tell her if she would have a night to herself or if she would be dragged out of her comfortable pyjamas and out into the cold of London to go to work on a corpse at Sherlock's request. It wasn't that she minded him asking for help, it was more the fact that he practically demanded it whatever time or weather and showed little to no appreciation for her efforts. Molly Hooper was not the foolish little pathologist Sherlock saw her as and try as she might it seemed like she would never change his mind about her. She hadn't been trying to get his attention to indulge in a romance with him, she was trying to show that she was an independent woman of her own right who should be appreciated not only for her generosity with her time but also for her intelligence and looks. She knew she wasn't a supermodel but Molly thought she should be enough of a woman to attract a brief glance at her, even from the great Sherlock Holmes.

The vibration of Molly's phone signifying a text was greeted with her exasperated sigh as she gently removed Toby from her feet and went to the bedroom to get changed into some clothes appropriate for work without even checking the message. She knew what it would say. Something along the lines of '_Morgue, now' _never a polite 'Please Molly' or 'could you come soon please' not even a little 'thanks for coming'. Molly changed into her black trousers and plain green blouse before toeing on her flats and grabbing her bag, only briefly stopping to turn off the television, grab her phone and check Toby was properly fed and watered. The streets of London were even colder than Molly remembered as she realised that she had forgotten a coat as soon as she had locked the door behind her. Deciding to just go along to St Bart's without the extra delay she set off at a quick pace, eager to get into the warm sooner rather than later. Molly reached the hospital in five minutes due to her quick pace and gratefully entered the warm hospital before getting in the lift to go down to the morgue. Hurriedly putting her things on her desk and shrugging on her lab coat Molly exited her office, head down as she pulled her hair into a neat ponytail at the back of her head.

"Look Sherlock, I don't mind doing this but some warning or thanks would be nice. I'm not your employee and I don't get paid for this, it's out of the good of my already generous heart." Molly groused as she tugged at her hair, aware that somebody was already stood waiting for her in the lab.

"I apologise for my brother's lack of manners Doctor Hooper, I can assure you that it isn't without the failed efforts of both myself and our mother." Molly shot her head up as she finished tying her hair back to see an imposing man stood in a three piece suit looking at her in amusement as he leant against his umbrella casually as though he spent all of his time in the morgue, just as Molly did and not at all fazed by being surrounded by cadavers. "Mycroft Holmes, how do you do?" This man, Mycroft, held his hand out towards Molly for her to shake. She did so, her brain freezing with the embarrassment of the outburst she had been working up to being herd by the wrong person.

"I am so sorry you had to hear that, Mr Holmes I-I'm not usually so unprofessional." Molly blushed slightly; cringing inwardly at her nervous stutter, damn her anxiety coming out at a time like this.

"It is perfectly fine Doctor Hooper, I have heard much worse things said about Sherlock than that over his lifetime, I'm sure that comes as no surprise to you since you have the pleasure of working with the fool." Mycroft smiled stiffly, as though his face was not used to the movement. Molly nodded slightly swallowing the excess saliva in her life and sighing as it became clear that despite his urging text, Sherlock was not present.

"If you don't mind me asking, where _is _Sherlock tonight since he summoned me from my flat at this time of night?" Molly's jaw clenched as she realised that she had been dragged to work at quarter past ten at night, she was officially due at work in exactly ten hours and depending on how long this would take she may have to work on six hours sleep, not exactly conducive to competent dissection.

"You didn't read the text did you? You just knew it would be him summoning you to do his bidding." Mycroft let out a sharp bark of false laughter, making Molly jump at the harsh sound "He said you wouldn't check it, you've allowed him to have far too much power Doctor Hooper, he now has expectations. My brother simply ordered the delivery of the corpse to your slab, he himself won't be showing up but I'm sure he will be expecting a full report on it by morning. Unfortunately Sherlock lacks a sense of time and how normal people function when they have a full-time job and other commitments." Molly's jaw tensed as she realised just how much Sherlock was taking advantage of her, sending her to work for him without even showing up to explain why she was cutting up this person on her slab in her free time when she should have been at home in bed or watching television to wind down for the night. "I however volunteered to explain everything to you since my brother seems incompetent of finishing a simple task such as supervision or giving instruction."

"I'll bloody kill him when I get my hands on him." Molly growled to herself as she snapped on her latex gloves and moved towards the sterilizer to get her kit together.

"That's yet another sentiment I've heard many a time in reference to my brother, usually uttered by myself or Doctor John Watson although Watson seems to use much more uncouth language than ourselves. Perhaps because he has lost some of his restraint in his extended presence within both my brother's life and his flat." Molly almost pulled a muscle as she heard Mycroft speak in reference to her cursing that she was sure had been almost silent.

"I'm so sorry, that's twice I've insulted your brother in front of you, I'll try to contain myself in future." It seemed to Molly that all she seemed to be doing tonight is apologizing for the mysterious figure of Sherlock's previously unmentioned brother.

"On the contrary Doctor Hooper, I find it rather amusing that somebody else shares my irritation with Sherlock as opposed to fawning over him because of his fondness of peacocking his intelligence. If it was up to me then he would have used his brain in a way much more befitting both his ancestry and his intelligence levels." Mycroft remained in the same position the entire time he had been speaking to Molly and goodness knows how long before that.

"Mr Holmes you can call me Molly, there's no need for formalities, I am here in my own time not on the clock. You can take a seat if you wish, either on one of the stools or in the office wherever you prefer." Molly threw him a bland smile as she placed her instruments on the metal tray before moving to unzip the body bag that was on the morgue table but Mycroft's reply stopped her.

"Alright thank you then Molly, I extend the same offer to you." Mycroft nodded respectfully at her before continuing "I'm rather intrigued by what my idiot of a brother has sent you this time, I think I will stay and observe. I was interested in pathology for a brief time during my university years but was swayed towards politics by my father and this am where I am today, an unmentionable." Mycroft smirked at the in-joke with himself about his employment. Molly's smile brightened at his words and she gestured for him to come closer.

"Nobody had ever requested to watch me work, people always seem rather put-off when they hear about my career choice. They really shouldn't be so scared about death. Anyway I'd best get on." Mycroft came and stood slightly further away from the table, his piqued interest just about visible on his face. Molly turned to the table, scalpel ready in her right hand as she began to unzip the body bag. She had only got it about a foot down, not even far enough to see inside when the occupant sat up sharply, Molly's scalpel slicing the cadaver's forehead as she jumped away from the slab, a high-pitched scream releasing itself from her lungs as her heart thumped against her ribcage far harder than usual. Mycroft himself also jumped but to a lesser extent, moving slightly in front of Molly, umbrella pointed in front of him like a sword towards the somehow undead corpse.

"Are you serious Molly Hooper? You sliced my _head _open you infernal woman! Bloody hell it won't stop, you'll have to stitch it for me. And Mycroft you pompous pig you're no better, telling tales about me to my pathologist while I lie here on the slab ready to be carved up like a joint at Sunday dinner." Sherlock's haughty voice floated loudly from the bag towards the living occupants of the room

"Sherlock? It's you in the bag?" Molly squeaked, her heartbeat gradually slowing as she placed the scalpel back on the tray and went to unzip the bag further.

"Of course it is you imbecile, now unzip this damn bag and sew my head up for me." Sherlock barked. With a glance at Mycroft's disapproving frown, Molly's confidence grew as she wrenched open the body bag.

"There you're out, now go up to A&E and get your stitches before you force me to cause more damage you fool. You _do not _put yourself in a body bag in order to spy on me Sherlock Holmes, you _do not_ drag me out of my apartment at quarter past ten at night to humor your stupid little attention-seeking tricks and you most certainly _do not_ send your brother in your place to order me about. As lovely as Mycroft is and despite how much I currently prefer his company to yours I would prefer to only work when necessary so I suggest you find another pathologist if all you are going to do is waste my time." Molly ripped off her latex gloves furiously as she spoke, her voice getting louder as she went on, throwing the gloves in Sherlock's face and moving to replace the dissection materials back into the sterilizer. Finally she stormed into her office, shrugging off her lab coat and grabbing her belongings ready to leave again. As she returned to the morgue it was silent, Sherlock still gaping like a fish at her outburst of rage towards him and Mycroft looking vaguely surprised and impressed. Molly took a deep cleansing breath before addressing Mycroft.

"It has been lovely to meet you this evening Mycroft but I'm afraid I need to get home since I start early in the morning. I hope we can meet again upon better circumstances." Molly smiled tightly, her lips pressed together as she offered her hand for Mycroft to shake before she left. Mycroft shook her hand warmly before replying. 

"It has been a pleasure, can I offer you a lift back home? I have a car waiting for me outside." Molly nodded her thanks and took the arm that Mycroft gentlemanly offered to her before turning to say one final thing to Sherlock.

"Oh and Sherlock, I'm not _your _pathologist, I'm my own pathologist and you should remember that next time I may not come when you call." And with that the odd pair left the hospital, slipping into the black Sedan waiting out front as Mycroft had promised.

And that is how it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Molly got home that night it was nearing midnight and she was craving her bed as her eyelids began to droop. Mycroft tactfully ignored her tiredness, content to sit in silence on the five-minute journey to Molly's flat. Molly herself was rather glad that she had accepted the offer of a lift from him as she realised as they reached the entrance of the hospital that in the time she had been in the morgue it had started to rain rather hard, raindrops splashing against the pavement outside quickly forming puddles. The car, Molly noticed, was luxuriously covered in smooth black leather with no sign of age or cracks visible. It was possibly the cleanest car she had even been in, more used to muddy floor mats and scuffed car doors that she used to be surrounded with when her father used to take her to his brother's farm for the weekend. The car soon pulled up in front of Molly's building, soundlessly stopping and waiting for her to go inside.

"Thank you for the lift, Mycroft, I would have been soaked walking home in this weather." Molly smiled sleepily at the man seated next to her. Mycroft returned her smile only fainter. 

"You are very welcome Molly, would you like me to walk you to your door?" inquired Mycroft, his hand already reaching for his umbrella to shade them from the still falling rain.

"If it's no trouble." blushing Molly waited for Mycroft to collect her from the car as he nodded and walked around the other side to get her under the shelter of his umbrella. The pair walked quickly up the steps to Molly's apartment building, slamming the car door behind her, puddles splashing on their trousers despite trying to avoid the watery assault course that was the uneven pavement of central London. The pair stood uncomfortably on the narrow top step as Molly unlocked her front door, fumbling with the keys in the old lock that was in desperate need of oiling as it resisted against the key before final allowing Molly entrance to her home. Molly quietly thanked Mycroft again for bringing her home before watching him walk swiftly back to his car, shaking off his umbrella and waving briefly at her before closing the door and being driven off. Despite the lateness of her retiring to bed, Molly slept very well, Toby curling up at the foot of her bed like a guard-cat ready to attack anyone who should disturb his mistress' slumber.

By the next morning the rain had stopped and the puddles had lessened as the sun began to shine over London, Molly woke up feeling refreshed with her alarm and quickly readied herself for work grabbing a breakfast bar and travel cup full of tea before she left, not forgetting to change Toby's litter, food and water. Molly enjoyed the spring weather as she ambled to work, greeting the receptionist warmly as she strode in ad towards the stairs that led to the basement. The day was so lovely that Molly was considering calling a friend and seeing if they wanted to have lunch, John's wife Mary would probably agree since the pair had bonded in the last few months as Mary's stomach rounded with the new Watson on the way. Molly had always dreamt of having a family of her own since she was a child and her parents deaths had only strengthened that desire but now at twenty-nine she was beginning to realise that she may not get her dream as quickly as she had anticipated. It didn't matter of course, Molly was a responsible woman who knew that after the years it had taken to build up her career to the point it was now at she hadn't had much time for husband-hunting as her old school friend Amy used to call it when they went out drinking in their university years. Molly placed her things in her office and ate her breakfast quickly before shrugging on her lab coat and carrying her tea out with her to get some files from the morgue that she needed to finish completing before she started on anything else, especially cutting up corpses. Grabbing the correct files between sips of tea Molly relaxed into the familiarity of her job before returning to the office and sitting at her desk, pen already lying there ready for her use. Molly decided she would call Mary after all and so dug in her handbag for her mobile, placing the tea on the desk as she searched. She soon had her phone and had dialed Mary's number just as somebody knocked on the door of the office. She quickly told them to give her five minutes as Mary picked up the phone on the other end.

"Hey Molly how are you? I've been meaning to call you for days now." Mary's warm voice soothed Molly even more as she sank back into her chair.

"I'm great thanks, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch today since it's so nice? We could get some food and go to the park maybe or go to that little café we like?" offered Molly as she reached for her tea again, sipping it as she finished speaking.

"I'd love to yeah, I'll meet you at reception at half twelve and we'll go alright? It'll have to be a little impromptu picnic in the park though, I'm afraid I wont be able to fit in that little café much longer the way my little lady is growing." Mary laughed and Molly could tell from her voice that she was rubbing her belly.

"Oh honestly Mary, you aren't even that big and you still have a few months to go with that baby in your belly so you'd better get used to it." Molly laughed at Mary's complaining it wasn't the first time Mary had exaggerated about how massive she looked or felt in the five months of her pregnancy. In Molly's opinion she looked lovely and healthy but maybe that was the side of her that had the affinity with babies and children.

"You haven't seen me naked." Mary grumbled playing with a pen on her desk upstairs in paediatrics as she sat at the nurses' station.

"Let's keep it that way, I'll see you later, bye." laughing Molly put the phone down at Mary's promises to meet her later. It didn't take long for Molly to complete her paperwork and submit it to the correct files or send it to the necessary parties who had requested the paperwork. Walking into the lab Molly met the student doctors who had chosen to specialize in her area dissecting some human hearts that were used for practice so that the students could learn to identify issues that may have caused death in a person or damage done to the organ that could have hurried the death of the person along. When they were done and had diagnosed what they needed to they had to identify the person's folder from the ones laid out on the table from what they had found in their specimens. These exercises often amused Molly who remembered doing them herself and the feeling of pride that came with a proper diagnosis and correct file that corresponded entirely with what you had predicted. She also got to see who was coming along in the precision of their dissections in comparison to all of the other students. This batch had been somewhat average so far but this exercise seemed to show their best side as they all excelled at it. Before she knew it, the time had got to twenty past twelve and she had to get ready to meet Mary. Dismissing the students for their lunch Molly removed her latex gloves and put them in the medical waste bin before removing her lab coat and getting her handbag from the office and setting off upstairs to the entrance of the hospital where Mary was already waiting for her in one of the plastic chairs provided for patients waiting to be picked up. Mary embraced her friend as soon as she saw her and the two entered into relaxed conversation on their way to Marks and Spencer to get some food for their lunch. The pair had a lovely lunch by the duck pond in the local park, the sun shining down on the pair as they enjoyed their food.

"You'll be here with the baby in a few years, feeding the ducks." Molly smiled across the bench at her friend. Mary rolled her eyes.

"God forbid, that is more your area than mine friend so I think it will be Auntie Molly who does all that duck-feeding and zoo-going crap. I'm a city girl, you're the nature one." Mary winked at her friend as she placed their rubbish in a nearby bin.

"Well I for one am looking forward to it so if you need a babysitter I'm your girl, don't even bother asking Sherlock he'd probably experiment on the little lady." Molly offered smoothing a hand over Mary's belly and feeling the baby flip over at her touch.

"I think my girl approves of that plan. Oh I meant to ask now you mention Sherlock, what's all this about you slicing at him with a scalpel. His death was _faked_ remember Molls?" Mary teased as she turned to face Molly properly.

"Oh god he want around to your house to sulk about it last night didn't he? He didn't wake you up did he?" Molly bit her lip guiltily.

"Oh I didn't even get up, John got the door and sat listening to him whine for about an hour before throwing him out. All I know is that he had to have seven stitches and it was your fault. So tell me the story because trust me I don't blame you for finally taking a swipe at him but its sort of illegal." And so Molly told the story of how Sherlock had laid waiting in a body bag as she spoke to his brother and shocked her so much when she went to dissect his 'dead' body that her scalpel had slipped him her hand as she jumped in shock. Mary laughed at the tale asking for parts to be retold again so she could remember them to tell John when she got home so that he knew the whole funny story.

"Enough of me anyway, have you guys got any names in the running for baby Watson?" Molly waved off Mary's attention and listened attentively to Mary's options she had so far for her daughter's name as the pair ambled back to the hospital.

"Well I think I want something modern so I was thinking something along the lines of Emerald or Harmony but I really like Zuri so far, its unique and lets be honest how many kids will be called that." Mary listed excitedly; Molly mulled the names over as the approached St Bart's.

"I like it, I really like it actually. Zuri Watson sounds cute. I wouldn't call my child it but for you it's perfect, just quirky enough like her wonderful mother." Molly hugged her friend as they reached the entrance of the hospital and went their own ways back to their departments. Molly entered the morgue humming some pop song she had heard on the radio that morning as she was getting dressed for work. Today was proving to be a lovely day for her, especially when her afternoon seemed to fly by with an interesting case being brought in of a woman who had died with no cause of death being apparent from primary testing. It was a complex case that took Molly the entire afternoon since she had to investigate every avenue and she still had work to do the following day to finish it up and try to find a firm cause of death.

Molly had a bounce in her step on her way home, almost swinging her bag as she let her long hair float in the breeze around her, the weather rather pleasant as opposed to the rain the previous night. She took her time getting home since the weather was so nice and was in for a surprise when she reached her apartment to see a familiar black Sedan with blacked out windows parked outside on the road. Gathering all of her courage from her good mood Molly moved forward and knocked lightly on the car window. Mycroft rolled the window down with a half-smile, surprised that she had taken him by surprise.

"Would you like to come inside for some tea, Mycroft?" Molly smiled placidly, hoping he would agree and she hadn't just made an idiot of herself.

"That would be lovely thank you." Mycroft slipped out of his car smoothly and followed Molly up the steps and into her cozy apartment, a meeting on her terms.

Mycroft closed the door behind him and followed her down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly's flat was plain but cozy, full of comfortable cushions, throws and pine wood furnishings. Molly entered her kitchen, absentmindedly putting her bag on the counter before reaching for the kettle to fill it up from the tap and set out two mugs. As the kettle boiled Molly turned to see Mycroft stood in the doorway unsure of whether to enter or not.

"You can come inside Mycroft, put your things down. I'm afraid it's not quite afternoon tea but on my wage I'm not exactly rich enough to have a proper tea set so kettle will have to do." Molly smiled at the man and how awkward he seemed in a home that was on the cheap side "How do you take your tea? Do you want any milk or sugar? I rather drown mine in sugar I'm afraid, I've always been picky about what I'll drink, my taste palate never quite developed properly."

Mycroft came and sat himself down at the small pine dining table, settling his coat around the back of the chair. Molly fussed about with tea bags and getting teaspoons out as she waited for Mycroft's reply.

"Just one sugar please, I always found I liked the raw taste of tea." Mycroft nodded his head in thanks as Molly placed the mug in front of him once she had fixed it for him and came to sit opposite him in the other chair. The pair hadn't taken two sips before Toby came slinking into the kitchen towards his mistress to meet the new guest in his home. The first inkling Mycroft had of Toby's presence was when something brushed itself against his leg. Mycroft leant down to scratch Toby behind the ears, smiling slightly as Toby began to purr loudly and swish his tail about.

"Well somebody obviously approves of the company I'm keeping, you must be a good guy if Toby approves. He's always been rather good with judging people, better than I ever was anyway." Molly sipped at her tea, watching as Toby preened under Mycroft's attentions.

"We had a dog when we were children, Sherlock and I, but he was mostly Sherlock's. They went everywhere together those two, he was a lovely Red Setter called Redbeard. Sherlock was devastated when he had to be put down, I think we all were but it never seemed right to get a new one because no other dog would replace him. I would have liked a dog myself but it wouldn't be fair with how erratic my work hours are. Our mother always adored cats though so there was always one of those running around the house, I always got along with them too but they used to hiss at Sherlock, they still do I think." Mycroft leant up as he finished his story and drank his tea.

"That's sad, I always wanted a dog but I can only afford my apartment and they don't allow dogs here. My father used to take me to my uncle's farm though in the spring when all of the babies were being born. I used to love feeding the lambs and the calves, they were always so strong to say that they were only little. They often sucked the teat off the bottle you were feeding them with if you weren't careful enough to hold on to it." Molly smiled at the memory, a small wrinkle appearing in her forehead when Toby jumped up into Mycroft's lap and curling up there. "Well it looks like he has a new favorite person. I knew cats weren't faithful." joked Molly.

"I must admit I didn't admit to make a new feline friend when I decided to come here today but it isn't unwelcome. You had a good day I understand? Lunch with Mrs. Watson?" Mycroft enquired from behind his mug. Molly looked startled.

"How do you know about that? I only organised that this morning." Mycroft chuckled at her expression before replying.

"I can't reveal too much but it is in my job description that I know where people are and when they are there. The CCTV network is very handy in this way. How id Mrs. Watson? I understand she is expecting a baby?" Molly's eyes lit up as she placed her now-empty mug back down on the table in front of her.

" I see. Yes she's five months gone now with a little girl and complaining about her size all the time. I tell her she'll only get bigger but I think she's in denial about it, she' much more vain than she seems. It often makes me wonder why she chose to go into nursing if she cares about her appearance so much with all of the mess you can get into on the job," Molly's hands were animated as she spoke enthusiastically of her friends' pregnancy "but she really will be a good mum, she's had enough practice on paediatrics to set her off at least."

"I'm sure that it will be an adventure for the Watson's whether she is prepared or not, with two medical professionals as parents their child can't come to much harm can it?" Mycroft had now also finished his mug of tea, placing it on the table alongside Molly's.

She quickly stood and rinsed the mugs out before balancing them on her draining board. She returned to see that Toby hadn't move a millimeter, in fact he was so comfortable that he had fallen asleep on the strangers' lap.

"Can I ask a personal question or is it too soon for that?" Molly picked at her nail bed while she asked.

"You can ask but I can't promise an answer depending on the topic." Mycroft gestured for her to ask anyway.

"Well I know how Sherlock says he is married to his work with no time for anyone or anything else and you obviously have a very important and busy job but is there a reason that the two of you are so against marriage or settling down?" Molly bit her lip at Mycroft's blank expression "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, forget I said anything."

"No it's alright Molly, its just nobody has ever asked me that before. What makes you think I'm against those things?" Mycroft enquired

"Well you and your brother are so similar I just assumed that since neither of you have settled then it must be something the two of you are against for some reason," rambled Molly as she tried to explain her jumbled thoughts.

"On the contrary I think I would be rather too comfortable with a settled life, I find myself very attached to home comforts but alas there has never been the right woman who could deal with my job until that point. I myself have quite an affinity with children, for some strange reason they seem to like me. Sherlock however is my opposite, he is too easily bored and couldn't stay in one place long enough to have a meaningful relationship that would lead to a marriage and children. I am however curious why that was the one question you had for me out of everything you could have asked?" Mycroft explained himself before prompting Molly to do the same.

"It's just, everybody around me seems to be getting married or having babies or at least like myself wants to and then there is Sherlock the anomaly and you his brother so I assumed he couldn't be one on his own, there must be some reason that means more than one person feels the way he does about those things. I know what I desire out of life and I know what my friends have for themselves, it just makes me wonder if there is something… Well something wrong with Sherlock to lack the desire to belong to a family, something that didn't quite fuse properly in his brain or a bad experience that has completely put him off." explained Molly quietly, staring at the grain of her dining table as she spoke, worried for the reaction she would get from Mycroft.

"Sherlock always was one to be left alone, he never relished company from anybody apart from Redbeard. I did wonder for a while if Redbeard's death stunted his ability to love somehow. Although that was probably my fault, misguided attempts to comfort my grieving little brother." Mycroft's face remained blank as Molly looked up to see his face as he replied.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, it doesn't take one person to change someone's opinion on things, especially not something like love when we are constantly surrounded by it in our everyday life from our pets to strangers on the street to the adverts you see on television about jewelry or flowers." Molly patted Mycroft's hand that lay on the table and smiled encouragingly before removing her hand and allowing Mycroft to think it over.

The silence after this was comfortable, only the ticking of the clock on the wall disturbed the silence of the room, its inhabitants happy to sit quietly and think their own thoughts. Mycroft's mobile vibrated with a text in his suit pocket, which he read with a small frown before shooting off a quick reply, and pocketing it again.

"I'm afraid I'm needed to attend to something at work, breaks are so rare to come across in my job." Mycroft sighed, gently moving Toby to lie on the floor "This was nice, a good chance to take some time out with perfectly adequate tea. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon Molly and if not here is my business card, that is my personal number so I will always answer unless by some miracle I'm having a full nights' sleep then it may take a while. Feel free to contact me to organise having tea again sometime, I find your home to be very relaxing." Mycroft placed the business card on the table in front of Molly who blushed lightly before rising to show him out.

"It was nice to talk to somebody new this evening Mycroft, I hope we can do it again sometime soon." Molly opened her front door for Mycroft, glad to see that the weather was holding up and there was no rain this evening as opposed to the downpour the previous night.

"As do I, goodnight Molly." Mycroft place a swift kiss against her cheek before walking down the steps to get into the waiting Sedan that would take him to work wherever he was needed.

That evening Molly made herself some pasta with arrabiata sauce for her tea, sharing the chicken in it with a disgruntled Toby who was upset about Mycroft's absence as a comfortable place to sleep. That evening while watching her Call The Midwife DVD Molly realised that she really did want a family of her own more than anything but for now little Zuri Watson would have to do to soothe her craving for a baby. Baby Watson was going to be a very spoilt little girl with how many people already doted on her four months before her birth, a number that was sure to grow over the coming months. Toby had obviously warmed back up to Molly that evening after the chicken since he came to lie on her feet once again while she watched television and promptly followed her to the bedroom when she went to change for bed, jumping up and curling up on the pillow adjacent to where Molly slept. After making sure her house was properly locked up and turning the television off Molly was ready to curl up in her bed with Toby when her phone chimed a text alert. Blearily Molly read the text and could barely keep the smile off her face when she read what Mary had written: '_Sherlock is here again whining that you and his brother get along far too well and that he doesn't like it. He's now sulking on my sofa... He is a pain in the bum, no wonder you sliced at him yesterday! I think we need a proper chat soon, not just lunch, how about we go shopping at weekend? I concede defeat I finally need maternity clothes, I just about ripped the seam on one of my t-shirts today.' _ Molly sent off a quick reply agreeing to go shopping with her at weekend before falling asleep with a smile on her face, if her friendship with Mycroft was irritating Sherlock then there was all the more reason to enjoy it as revenge for his lack of thanks for all the work she does for him.

_**A/N: Alright guys I know there aren't many of you reading this yet but three chapters in six hours must be worth a review? ***__**hinthint**__*** Thanks for reading **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay guys I was really encouraged by all of the lovely reviews I received so I thought I'd carry on as quickly as I could! I'm not sure how long this story will end up being as I'm worried about dragging it out for too long but we'll see. As always feedback is welcomed greatly. Enjoy!**_

It was only a mild surprise for Molly when she walked into the lab next morning to find that Sherlock had already made himself quite at home in front of a microscope to check on the petri dishes he was growing various cultures in. At the sight of his stitched head Molly could barely hide the quirk of her lips, amused that she could be the cause of an injury to the great Sherlock Holmes.

"I don't know what you're smirking at Molly Hooper, I am most certainly not amused by the fact that I had to go to A&E late at night for some incompetent nurse to stitch me up. The kind thing would have been to do it yourself since you seem so adept at sewing up dead bodies a live one should have been fine." Sherlock's tone was sharp as he addressed Molly, not taking his eyes from the viewer of the microscope.

"Oh Sherlock I'm sure my sewing up of your dead body can be arranged if that's what you want. Anyway you brought it on yourself, what kind of idiot zips themselves into a body bag on a slab after calling a pathologist to come in to work? It's a good job I didn't just stick the blade into your skull fully or I really would have had a corpse on my hands." Molly replied lightly, shrugging her lab coat on and putting her things in the office.

"Well since you appear to be trying to finish me off I took the liberty to make my own coffee, lest you slip me some poison. Although this coffee is bloody awful it tastes like poison on its own, arsenic might improve the flavor." Sherlock sipped the coffee, moving to face the pathologist as he pulled his face and spat it back in the mug. "That is vile, how do you drink this rubbish?" Molly took this as a sign for his forgiveness and smiled at him as she settled at a bench with some papers and her favorite pen.

"I don't, I bring my own tea when I want something warm. You could try something from the vending machine but the prices are incredibly inflated so I wouldn't bother myself." Molly realised she was rambling at Sherlock's unimpressed look.

"Do be quiet Molly, your rambling isn't conducive to my working environment." And with that he turned back to his microscope, dismissing her.

"Why don't you do some bloody work then?" Molly muttered as she signed off release forms for some of her autopsies that were due to go to the undertakers.

The rest of the morning slipped by in a companionable silence as Molly worked methodically through her paperwork and the finished off the autopsy from the previous day, the cause of death which finally came back as being a few contributing factors from an underlying heart condition to a sudden aneurysm of the brain from a knock to the head sustained weeks before the woman's death occurred that had been building up in the following weeks. It wasn't until Molly was about to get her lunch from her handbag that Sherlock finally addressed her again.

"So I didn't realise you and my brother had so much in common. If you really are becoming that bored of me you could always tell me and I'd attempt to be more grateful or at least John could prompt me to be kinder." Sherlock linked his hands together on his knee staring Molly down.

"I don't have that much in common with Mycroft, we just agree that you can be abrasive and we had tea." Molly shook her head at Sherlock, of course he wouldn't understand how normal friendship worked, how you didn't always go running off into the mouth of danger to get the adrenaline rush you craved and bring your friend along into the dangerous situations you deemed as interesting.

"But he gave you his number, that's practically a marriage proposal from Mycroft. I'd be careful, his sweet tooth might influence you to indulge in the same cravings for cake and biscuits and you might get as fat as he is. In time of course, he comes from a lifetime of self-indulgence." Sherlock's voice was filled with scorn as he spoke, eyes glimmering with vindictive happiness at insulting his brother on a topic he knew he was sensitive about.

"Your brother is _not _fat Sherlock and neither am I, just because you skip meals for fun doesn't mean we all want to have such an unhealthy diet, a little indulgence is good for you but you wouldn't know that since you barely eat without coercing after days of self-imposed starvation." retorted Molly, folding her arms over her chest angrily. "I am a medical professional and I know how to take care of my body and your skipping meals is _not_ taking care of your body."

"You deal in the dead Molly, it hardly means you're a real doctor." Sherlock stood gathering his things to leave.

"You know very well that you have to do your doctorate before specialising, you did it Mr Graduate Chemist and so did I so don't give me that rubbish, you're just trying to get a rise out of me so I'll talk about your brother but it wont work, I know you Sherlock and as clever as you are you aren't very sly when it comes to worming information out of people." Molly raised her eyebrows at Sherlock, a slight smile creeping onto her face. Sherlock returned her wry smile and threw his coat over his arm.

"As always it has been lovely to indulge in camaraderie with you Molly, next time I will try to bring you a real case just in case you decide to hack at me again with that scalpel of yours." And with that Sherlock stalked out if the morgue and towards the lifts up to the entrance to the hospital. Molly knew that Sherlock was trying to get information out of her but one thing stuck out to her from the rest: **"But he gave you his number, that's practically a marriage proposal from Mycroft."** was what he had said. Surely that couldn't be right though, people gave out their number all the time, especially if they were going to have tea together and she _was _connected to his brother so obviously he'd keep in contact with her to check up on Sherlock. He was just trying to get under her skin with that comment, it seemed like the childish type of thing he would do. Shaking her head at his antics, Molly sat down at her desk to have her lunch before she needed to get back to work. It did seem rather morbid though eating around dead bodies and it used to bother her a bit but after all of these years it was just habit; it wasn't as though they could stand up and complain about her salad sandwiches or eating her crisps too loudly.

Another two autopsies filled Molly's afternoon until she went to meet Mary at reception so she could come to her scan that afternoon since John was working at the surgery and Mary had wanted company. The two women wandered up to the maternity ward where the ultrasound would take place since it was easier for Mary to get it done where she worked than have to travel over to the birthing centre for her checks. It wasn't a very long wait to get in to see the ultrasound technician as there were very few people waiting to go in this late in the day; soon Mary was laid out on the couch, cold gel coating her stomach as the wand pressed against her belly to see her daughter. The bean-like fetus now had a very distinct head and limbs, Mary gasped surprised by how much the baby had developed, even though she knew what to expect.

"Oh Mary, she's waving at us look! She's saying hi to her mummy and her auntie." Molly pointed at the flailing arm on screen that looked as though it was waving at them.

"I always knew what to expect but its surprising seeing it right in front of you." Mary sounded a little breathless in her awe at the child growing inside of her. The technician smiled at the two before printing out some photographs and wiping Mary's belly clean of the gel.

"Baby is doing very well and is clearly very active. Its growth spurts from now on for you so make sure you get enough rest or the little one will be exhausting you before she's even here." The technician handed over the photographs and waved the two women out of the unit as they poured over the images. The pair reached the entrance of the hospital and parted with a hug and promises to meet at a coffee shop at eleven the next morning for their Saturday shopping trip. Mary pressed one of the sonogram pictures into Molly's hand just before she left.

"Her auntie needs a copy, I've already got enough for myself, John and Mrs. Hudson." Molly smiled in thanks and wandered off back home, the picture in her coat pocket.

That evening in her apartment Molly felt strangely lonely after her good day. It wasn't unusual for Molly to feel low after her bad days but to just come out of the blue especially when she had got the pleasure of seeing Baby Watson's sonogram was odd. Even curling up with Toby and a good book wasn't helping her, which usually did the trick to chase away the blues. Removing herself from the real world and into the fantasy worlds of Shadowhunters or wizards or hobbits made her feel light as though she was observing the magic from inside the pages themselves. Sighing Molly bookmarked her book and placed it down on the arm of the sofa and reached for her mobile. Scrolling through the contacts for somebody to talk to she paused over Mycroft's name wondering if she should dare try him. Deciding to give it a go, Molly took a picture of the scan image she had and sent it to Mycroft with the caption '_Baby Watson at 20 weeks. Thought you might want to see.' _ It took surprisingly little time for Mycroft to reply since he had such a busy job, only twenty minutes later Molly's phone buzzed. '_Developing well I see, very healthy little girl there. I remember when Sherlock was on the way, he was a menace even then.' _ Molly sat smiling at her phone, trying to decide what to reply. She hadn't expected much of a reply back, especially not another insight into the childhood Mycroft and Sherlock shared as she had been made privy too the other day with the information about the dog Redbeard. '_That doesn't come as a surprise, your poor mother coping with him! I'm sure he gave her quite a kicking.' _Molly tapped her reply slowly before sending it off. Another prompt reply came through minutes later expanding on his comment. _'Oh yes he was quite the pain, out mother barely slept when she was expecting him. I suppose it was a sign of things to come really since the only issue with me was she developed a rather potent sweet tooth.' _Moly laughed to herself at the image of a pregnant woman surrounded by mountains of chocolates, cakes, sweets and pastries and much preferring it to walking around all night sleeplessly with her second child.

'_I'll have to remember to make you my famous chocolate cupcakes, the best you'll ever taste I guarantee it! Maybe we could have them with tea next time we meet?' _Molly wasn't one to boast but if she hadn't gone into pathology she probably would have opened a bakery. She had loved cooking up breads and sweet treats with both of her parents from a young age, fascinated by how a few ingredients could make something wonderfully tasty. Her chocolate cupcakes really were her best though and unsurprisingly her favorite thing to make and eat since they were her specialty. '_That would be a treat but for now you should go to bed, you have a long day ahead of you with Mrs. Watson and her ever-changing mind. Goodnight Molly.' _Molly's eyes widened, she had forgotten that he has eyes and ears everywhere but strangely it didn't make her nervous, she knew it was an important part of his job so it must be for everybody's safety. '_Goodnight Mycroft.' _ Shutting down her phone and setting it to charge for the night, Molly lounged to her bed, taking her time to change and get comfortable between her soft cotton sheets and drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **_**4May**_** for the wonderful feedback; it has been very helpful. **_

It was a good job Molly had gone to bed when she had with the fashion demands of Mary, it seemed that being pregnant was a perfect excuse for her to have a massive shopping spree and drag her indulgent friend along. It had taken twenty minutes for Molly to convince Mary to consider looking at the new maternity range in Primark, promising to buy her a blueberry muffin if she failed to find anything to her taste. Fortunately Mary quickly fell in love with the entire maternity collection and picked up the lot including dresses and jeans. Mary was obviously in a very good mood since she practically shoved Molly in to the changing rooms with a pile of brightly coloured dresses calling through the changing room wall: "Let me treat you for once! You deserve it!"

The pair both ended up with a large pile of clothes each, very happy with their new purchases and how little they cost. In the end Molly did pay for muffins and iced lemonades from Costa as they stopped to recharge their energy levels a bit so they could continue shopping.

"I'm still not sure about this green dress Mary, is it really me?" Molly picked a piece of muffin from the rapper and chewed I thoughtfully.

"Don't be stupid it looked lovely on you, you'll need all those dresses anyway every girl should have something fancy to wear even if it's just for a bit of a confidence boost on a normal day. Plus the orange one will be perfect for summer, the blue one too. Great for when I shove Zuri on you so I can have a day in the sun to myself and you can go to a zoo and educate my angel." Mary wasn't eating quite as ladylike, shoving great hunks of cake in her mouth at a time.

"The way you're eating that, Zuri will be a baby Mycroft." Molly laughed as Mary tried to chew the large bit of muffin that she had just put in her mouth. Swallowing quickly Mary leant forward secretively.

"That's right I've been meaning to ask you about him, what the heck is going on? Tea parties? It's like the world has flipped upside down. And what do you mean a baby Mycroft?" Mary whispered, Molly blushed, a little embarrassed.

"I mean Mycroft baby the that his mother had a really strong sweet tooth when she was pregnant with him and now he has that sweet tooth, just like you have. But I don't know what is going on exactly, we're friendly I suppose but I don't know what else to say to you about it. We only had tea once anyway and the first time we met was Sherlock's fault for pretending to be a corpse and sending him to the path lab to order me about in his so-called 'absence'. I think he keeps a closer eye on Sherlock than he knows and that includes all of us. He just cares is all despite it being a disadvantage." Molly shrugged and finished her muffin and picking up her plastic cup of lemonade to finish that off as well.

"If you say so Molls but I don't know, John said he isn't usually that… genial with strangers. Just be careful, I want you to be happy and if being friends with him makes you happy then you should go for it no matter what anyone says." Mary smiled at Molly as she too finished her drink and went to grab her bags "So where to next? I've been wanting to look at the baby clothes in Next."

Four hours later and a good two hundred pounds poorer Molly returned home to flop on her couch, feet throbbing from walking around all day. She didn't know how Mary did it with a baby on board too, it must be harder or at least heavier but she kept going far longer than Molly had expected (and hoped for) when she had put on some small heels that morning. Kicking off her shoes and rubbing her throbbing arches Molly let her body sink into her sofa as Toby looked at her hungrily.

"Just give me a minute Toby, I'll feed you when I'm no longer limping." Molly sighed and closed her eyes, '_Just five minutes_' she told herself.

Waking up to see the streets darkening outside her window three hours later was a shock to Molly who hadn't realised that she was as tired as she was. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was almost eight o'clock and went to feed Toby who was by now glaring at her for forgetting him. Placing the dish of food on the floor for Toby she then turned to get her notebook of recipes from the shelf next to the oven and flick to find the chocolate cupcake recipe. Smiling to herself Molly gathered the eggs, flour, cocoa powder, sugar and butter she would need and had soon made the mix in a glass bowl ready to go into the oven in cases to bake. Turning the oven on to warm up Molly went on the search for the paper cases and cupcake tray in her baking cupboard, quickly setting the cases in their segments she used an ice cream scoop to get decent amounts of cake mix into the cases and put the tray in the oven. The kitchen soon smelled like warm chocolate as Molly washed up the utensils she had used while she waited for the cupcakes to bake.

Within twenty minutes the cupcakes were ready to cool and so they were carefully placed on the wire cooling rack while Molly read some more of her book. They would be ready to ice in the morning when they had settled and properly cooled in their cases, ready for whenever Mycroft called for tea again. The rest of Molly's evening was split between her book and her new box set of 'Miranda' DVDs she had just got through the post.

As it happened, she didn't have long to wait until seeing Mycroft again since he called her as she was icing the cupcakes with the cream cheese frosting the very next morning. She picked up the phone quickly and held it between her head and her shoulder as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Molly, its Mycroft Holmes, how are you?" Mycroft's voice hit her ears as an amazement, she had been sure it would be Mary and was sure that he would be far too busy to speak to her any time soon since he had already seen her twice that week.

"Oh Mycroft this is a surprise, I'm great thank you and yourself? Busy much?" the smile was apparent in Molly's voice as she iced another cupcake with the piping bag in her right hand.

"Fairly well thank you, I'm always busy unfortunately but I was wondering if I could be so rude as to invite myself to your home for tea this evening? I have found myself free as a previous engagement was cancelled and cannot think of a better way to spend the night that testing how good those chocolate cupcakes that you mentioned really are." Mycroft sounded confident but there was a slight edge of uncertainty as he asked to come to her house that night, knowing how bad mannered it must seem.

"No of course you can come around, whenever you want, I'll be in all day and night anyway. I bet you knew I'd baked last night didn't you?" Molly let a giggle release from her chest where she had been trying to contain it, amused at how close an eye he kept on people, even knowing what they cooked and when.

"I must admit I may have seen footage of you baking last night and it sparked a craving in me for those cupcakes. I haven't had home cooking of any sort since last Christmas when I went to my parents for the holidays." confessed Mycroft guiltily

"That can't be much fun, you can come for dinner if you like? I promise I'll cook something from scratch and we can have the cakes for dessert. Just bring some wine with you if you do come, I'm rather lacking in anything apart from water and fruit juice." Molly finished icing the cakes with a flourish and put the piping bag down carefully reaching to sprinkle the sugared silver ball decorations on top of it.

"Are you quite sure, I don't want to impose myself onto your evening?" Mycroft seemed to sound hopeful as he questioned half-heartedly whether he was welcome or not.

"Don't be silly it would be nice to not just cook for one person, I so rarely entertain that I don't get to make large portions. Will you be okay with toad-in-the-hole? You aren't vegetarian are you?" Molly waved off his concerns as she placed the cupcakes on her stand to keep them out of the way for when she was cooking.

"That would be most satisfactory, any food that isn't frozen, microwaved or complicated would be a change from the norm. I'll be by at about six then if that is alright." agreed Mycroft

"Yes that's wonderful, I'll see you tonight." Molly hung up the phone and went to clean up after her cake decorating before dialing Mary's home number and putting it on speakerphone as she got together her ingredients for dinner that night to prepare them. Within three rings John picked up the phone.

"Hello, John Watson here." John's cheerful voice flooded Molly's ears.

"Hi John its Molly how are you?" Molly got some carrots, cabbage and peas out of the fridge as she spoke.

"Oh Molly hello, I'm great thank you, did you want to speak to Mary?" the smile could be heard in his voice, he was clearly just as excited about the baby as Mary was.

"Yes please, sorry we haven't spoken in ages but I've got baby-brain whenever I see Mary and completely forget anything else." Molly laughed as she peeled the carrots and shelled the peas from their pods.

"It's alright Molly, I heard about the scalpel incident the other night with Sherlock so it's almost like we've had a catch up ourselves, I'll just give you to Mary." Molly could hear John walking through his house to find Mary.

"Thanks John!" Molly called before she was passed on to speak to Mary "Good morning Mary."

"Hello Molly, I can't tell you how glad I am to have today off after yesterday, I think I over-exerted myself, I'm so tired." Mary sounded chirpy and Molly could hear a cooking show on in the background.

"I'm not surprised, my feet killed when I got home! So I wanted to ask you something and its probably really pathetic but Mycroft is coming to my house for dinner tonight and I was wondering what I should wear. I'm cooking." Molly sliced the carrots into rounds and placed them in a pan before covering them with water and balancing it on the hob

"I'm not going to comment at all, wear that leopard print blouse with your jeans, its casual enough." Mary advised, yawning in the middle of speaking.

"Isn't that a bit… busty though? I don't want to lean over and have my boobs fall out." Molly bit her lip as she threw the peas in with the carrots and move on to chop up the cabbage

"Does it really matter? You need to prove that you're a woman Molly, Sherlock is horrible in his comments about your body so you should show it off to his brother to prove him otherwise. I promise you won't make a tit of yourself, every guy looks at boobs when they are placed in front of him, _even_ a man so above all of that stuff like a Holmes." Mary's voice was firm as she tried to boost Molly's confidence.

"Alright then, thanks Mary you're a great friend. I'll see you tomorrow, do you want to go to the canteen together?" Molly smiled to herself, glad her outfit had been sorted out now.

"Yeah I'll meet you there, bye Molls, have fun tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Mary hung up quickly, her cackling laughter ringing in Molly's ears at her crude intentioned comment.

The rest of Molly's afternoon was spent preparing the dinner and finally putting the actual toad-in-the-hole in the oven as she took a quick bath and changed into the outfit she had agreed on with Mary. She was just brushing her hair when the doorbell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly padded bare-footed on the plush carpet of her bedroom towards her front door, glancing at herself in the hall mirror one last time Molly pulled the door open to greet Mycroft who was standing on her porch, bottle of wine in hand. Molly smiled and gestured for Mycroft to come inside and make himself comfortable in the living room while she put the wine in the kitchen and set the veg and potatoes off to cook. Mycroft toed off his shoes at the door, removed his jacket and settled on the sofa, Toby quickly coming to take his place on his lap again as he had done the last time Mycroft was there. Molly entered her warm living room, drying her hands off on a green tea towel and burrowed herself into the other side of her sofa smirking slightly.

"I never expected you to be the sort of man who had holes in the toes of his socks." a laugh bubbled from Molly at Mycroft's shocked glance down at his feet "The great Mycroft Holmes is just as prone to holey socks as the normal people, that really is quite comforting."

"I don't make a habit of it I assure you." Mycroft frowned at his big toe poking out of his left sock

"Oh Mycroft, you're in my home, I don't care about how untidy you look, just relax you're a guest." Molly smiled wiggling her own bare toes "Besides I wander around without any shoes or sock all the time at home. My friends at uni used to call me the earth mother because I'm so much more comfortable without anything covering my feet." Seeing Mycroft still look slightly uncomfortable in his suit Molly leant over and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, rolling them up to his elbows.

"Why did you do that?" Mycroft looked shocked that she had touched him so willingly

"To make you more comfortable, it cant be fun spending your life in a smart suit." Molly smiled, she scratched behind Toby's ears before returning to the kitchen to set the table and make up some gravy.

She opened the bottle of wine and left it on the side to breathe for the ten minutes of cooking that was left until dinner would be ready. She returned to her living room to see that Toby had stretched out on his back across Mycroft's lap taking up as much room as possible and leaving gingery hairs all over the black trousers he was lying on.

"Sorry about him, he makes himself at home no matter what and he tends to shed when he does that. It can be a real pain sometimes." Molly apologised for Toby's behavior as she sat back down on the sofa. "Dinner won't be long, ten minutes at the most I think."

"That's fine, I'm looking forward to a home cooked meal now I've been anticipating it all day." Mycroft scratched at Toby's belly, eyes down as he responded.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, it's only an instant gravy cube that I've made with dinner." joked Molly reaching to tickle Toby under his chin as he tilted his head back to look at his mistress as he noticed that she wasn't giving him any attention. The next ten minutes passed in silence apart from the loud purrs of Toby as he absorbed the attention from his mistress and the suit man.

Mycroft gently placed Toby on the floor and brushed down his pants as he followed Molly into the kitchen to help her serve up their dinner. The wine was soon poured and glasses placed on the table alongside the place mats. Mycroft was making use of himself by removing the toad-in-the-hole from the oven and serving it between the two plates that were set out for the two of them. With a hiss, Molly scalded her fingers on hot steam from the veg. Cursing she put the pan down and looked at her fingers that were quickly pinking up, the next thing she knew was Mycroft's gentle hands guiding her to run her fingers under the cold tap at the sink to reduce the damage.

"I might be able to cook but I'm always burning myself in one way or another." Molly joked weakly; Mycroft rubbed his thumb along the side of her hand before letting go.

"Keep that under the tap a bit longer, I'll finish serving up while you see to that." Soon the plates were full of food and Mycroft checked her hand and deemed it to have been cooled enough "I think you'll live another day Doctor Hooper."

The two ate quietly, sometimes interrupted by Mycroft's comments of appreciation at the food she had prepared for them.

"If you like this then you're going to love dessert then. Personally I think I'm a much better baker than cook but I suppose you will have to be the judge of that. This wine is very nice, not something I've had before though it's got a very distinctive flavor to it." Molly swirled the wine around in her glass before taking another sip.

"It's from my personal collection, wines I've found on my travels and brought home because I liked them that much." Mycroft also drank from his glass. Their plates now clean Molly picked them up and placed them in the sink to be washed later, wiping her hands on a tea towel she turned back to face her guest.

"Well I hope it goes well with chocolate because it's finally time for you to put my baking to the test." Molly got two side plates down from her cupboard and placed a cupcake on each, a delicate cake fork taken from a small box resting next to them. Molly placed the plates down on the table before taking her seat again and unwrapping the treat from its paper case and cutting a forkful in her mouth, relishing the sweet, creamy taste of the icing and the light sponge.

Molly's eyes shot to Mycroft as she heard a small moan of pleasure as he took a bite. Mycroft blushed as he chewed his mouthful before speaking.

"I have to say that is the best chocolate cupcake I have ever had and I've eaten a lot of cake in my time believe me." Mycroft dug in for another bite as Molly tried to hide her satisfied smile and continue eating her own mouthful.

"Well it's a good job I have plenty then isn't is? I'll put some in a Tupperware for you to take with you when you leave." They quickly polished off their desserts and as promised Molly placed four cupcakes in an airtight plastic container for Mycroft. Always a gentleman he offered to dry up as Molly had cooked and would be washing up.

The two stood making small talk as they washed up, Molly elbow-deep in bubbles and Mycroft meticulously drying the items and placing them in a pile on the kitchen counter ready to be put away when they had finished.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm paying you so much attention despite what other people have told you about me correct? I would be if our positions were reversed. I should explain myself really, if you'll allow me of course?" Mycroft suddenly spouted after a short silence between the two.

"Of course, you can always talk to me, I ramble enough for three people so I'm happy to listen, of course I am a bit curious but I'm just taking things at face value at the moment." Molly gestured for him to speak as she handed him one of the plates they had used for dessert.

"We first met a long time ago actually, but we weren't introduced, it was when Sherlock was called in to identify Irene Adler's body over Christmas three years ago. I thought you were very kind and selfless to give up your time over Christmas for my brother, especially since he didn't show an ounce of gratitude the entire time we were in the morgue. From then I kept an eye on you, I wondered how someone so generous could be a friend of my ungrateful brother's and working for him with no pay and no thanks to be seen. I came to realise that was just your personality to be kind to everybody, no matter whether they deserved it or not. I found myself intrigued and watched over you wondering why somebody so selfless and kindhearted could be alone in the world save for some friends. Should I continue?" Mycroft glanced at Molly finally as she stood with her hands submerged in the water, hands searching for a fork that she couldn't find.

"Of course, this is just getting more and more mysterious." Molly handed the elusive fork to Mycroft and continued scrubbing the dish that the toad-in-the-hole had been in, grease sticking the batter to it like glue.

"I believe caring is a disadvantage, it gives people pawns to use against you and in my job having as little to lose as possible is vital. But over the months I found myself beginning to care for you, observing you through CCTV to make sure you were alright, making sure Sherlock wasn't being too cruel to you and that you remained happy in the workplace. I realised that it was stupid thing to care for somebody you'd never spoken to and tried to stop watching you so intently but it had grown into such a habit that I barely lasted a morning without checking up on you. And then after Sherlock disappeared and you got engaged I thought I'd never have the chance or the excuse to speak to you. It all changed rather suddenly, within months of Sherlock's return everything was back to how it was the first time that we met. And then Sherlock found out what I had been doing and started plotting to get us to speak so I would stop liking you and he would have His Pathologist back to himself. I never realised that the other night in the morgue was his plan finally coming together but I don't think he counted on my regard for you to increase even more. Finally I saw my chance and decided to take it, if nothing came of it at least I'd tried and could have you as a friend. I don't pretend to know any idea about the affairs of the heart, it isn't something I have indulged in but if you'd allow it I'd like the chance for this friendship to grow into something akin to that."

Molly went still, flummoxed by his words. She admitted to herself that she did like him but could she really jump into a relationship in four days? Especially with a Holmes who were notoriously difficult men to deal with from her experiences of Sherlock. She supposed it would be something new, seeing a gentleman rather than a brute she had met at the pub or some sap she had met through work. Hearing Mary's voice in her head that screamed '_Play hard to get, don't be easily led!' _she decided to not give an answer yet.

"I'm glad you told me Mycroft, it has answered a lot of questions that I didn't even realise I had but could you give me some time to think about it? It's rather a lot of information for a woman to have thrust upon her in one evening. It isn't a rejection, just a chance to think and talk about it. Are you sure you know what you're asking me? I'm an old fashioned girl, I believe in all or nothing when it comes to relationships." Molly pulled the plug out of the sink, letting the dirty water drain away.

"I know how you feel about it and I feel the same, I feel awfully foolish and exposed revealing everything to you like this, I'm usually in the highest position of control in a situation but I feel as though you have the upper hand this time." Mycroft placed the tea towel down by the sink as he spoke.

"You don't need to feel foolish, I'm incredibly flattered that somebody like you would even give me a second glance. I do enjoy your company but I don't think it would be wise to jump straight into a committed relationship after one meal and some tea." Molly smiled shyly as she leant against the kitchen counter top.

"All I ask is a chance, could I perhaps start by asking you to join me for dinner next Friday evening? I'm no cook but I can get a great take-away from my local curry house." Mycroft smiled hopefully as Molly returned his smile.

"I'd love to, you'll have to pick me up though since I haven't a clue where you live." For the first time in what must have been a long time Mycroft's entire face twisted into a large grin, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Of course, I'll come and get you at about six again next Friday? I suppose I'd better be getting home, since we both have work in the morning." Mycroft seemed more animated than he had been for a long time as he pulled his shirtsleeves down and put his coat and shoes back on.

"Okay, I'll look forward to it, goodnight Mycroft." Mycroft leant down and pressed a kiss to Molly's forehead, a little bit of stubble scraping against the skin there. Mycroft let himself out of the house and Molly watched him as he got into the waiting car on the road in front of he house. After closing and locking up the door Molly turned and squealed excitedly jumping up and down. She knew Mary's advice would always prove useful one day.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm overwhelmed by such a positive response and so quickly too! I never expected to get such lovely comments on something that I simply took a chance on posting for the fun of it. So thank you to everyone who is/has been reading, so so much. It has been a massive confidence boost for me. Updates will slow down as I return to college on Thursday but I will try to get as much done as possible before then and next weekend so you have something to entertain you. Again, THANK YOU AND ENJOY. **_

Molly was positively fizzing with excitement the next morning as she went to work, her normally cheerful demeanor even brighter today after her successful evening with Mycroft the night before. She couldn't wait to see Mary and tell her what had happened. Sometimes Molly wished she had more female friends to share her excitement about this sort of thing with but Mary was a perfect friend and Molly wasn't greedy. By the time she met Mary at the canteen for lunch she was finally calming down but the delight was still bubbling under the surface. The two women sat down with their lunches at a table before they started talking.

"So how was dinner last night? Did you have fun?" Mary asked stuffing a chip into her mouth hungrily.

"It was great actually, better than I had hoped. The food was good and my chocolate cupcakes were a resounding success – don't worry I brought you one too for after – and it was nice to just have a good meal with a good person." Molly tried to hide her grin my biting her lips as she also began to chew on her chips that seemed to be the only edible thing on the menu that day.

"You're hiding something! Tell me, I need to live vicariously through other people since I'm a boring married mum now." Mary leaned in eagerly, a captive audience for Molly's story.

"Well I may have a date on Friday as a tester." Mary squealed gaining the attention of the nearest two tables, she waved them off absentmindedly and returned to our conversation.

"That is so _great_ Molls, I'm so happy for you! You deserve to have some fun and you have nothing to loose by doing this only either experience or a relationship. I really want this for you, not only for you but I'm desperate to know if he's always in those suits of his or if he has any other clothes in his wardrobe." Mary clearly meant what she was saying since her hands were moving so wildly as she gesticulated.

"I'm not going to be rummaging around in his wardrobe Mary." Molly laughed at her friend and continued to eat.

"Well relationships move along very fast these days Molly, people are often in bed before they know it. I know that isn't your style so don't think I'm saying you're easy but sometimes these things just naturally happen. And that's okay, whatever suits you is great but I expect to know when it does happen whether he was any good. No details just a yes or no on the orgasm front." Mary winked at her friend as Molly flushed scarlet.

"Mary you can't say that word! We are in a hospital canteen, anyone could hear you and as a paediatric nurse you should know better." Molly scolded her friend who just laughed loudly.

"You need to relax Molly, it's our lunch hour what we say here isn't relevant to our jobs in any way at all." Molly was about to reply when her phone buzzed with a text in her pocket, opening the message her blush deepened even more as she passed the phone over to Mary to read. The message from Mycroft read: '_You should inform Mrs. Watson that I do in fact own a great deal of other clothes and that my sex life is none of her business but I am perfectly capable of pleasing you if it comes to that' _

"I hate how there is CCTV everywhere, Big Brother is always watching." Molly muttered, her head in her hands as Mary read the text and burst out laughing at it.

"Oh god Molly you need to date this guy, it's hilarious how proper he sounds even when talking about something so improper." Mary handed Molly her phone back who slid it back in her pocket "Oh cheer up chick, at least now we know."

"I can't wait to get back to the morgue where the people can't talk back to me." Molly groaned as she finished her lunch.

"Don't be that way, you might be embarrassed now but you don't know embarrassment until you have had to spread your legs for the obstetrician to look up your cervix at the bean of a baby you have cooking up there. I literally want to cross my legs every time I hear the words 'internal exam' directed at me." Mary tried to console her friend and only succeeded in making her clench her legs together at the thought of that discomfort.

"I'm not embarrassed anymore, I'm horrified and squeamish." Molly shivered as she drank from her bottle of water on the table.

"You cut dead people up for a living, how the hell can you be squeamish when you deal with all of that on a daily basis?" Mary shook her head disbelievingly and gathered her things together. "Come on then if you're so desperate to get back to work."

The pair left the canteen and made their way to the lifts quietly as they dragged their feet somewhat reluctant to leave each other.

"There's just one problem with this you know, Sherlock is _not_ going to be happy about you seeing his brother." Mary warned as she called the lift

"I don't intend on telling him actually, not for a while at least, until it's too late for him to interfere and ruin everything with his territorial ways. I'm _his_ pathologist remember, nobody else's." Molly sighed and waved, handing over the container with the cupcake in to Mary as she went to step into the lift that had just arrived.

Molly ambled towards the stairs and went down the three floors to the mortuary, taking her time. It wasn't as though she was wasting anyone's time since the dead have no sense of time. Molly worked diligently that day, speeding through two autopsies and filling in the necessary paperwork before she finished for the day.

An evening in with Toby was just what Molly needed after an exciting few days but at least Monday was over and done with now. The soaps on TV quickly bored Molly so she decided to have a long hot bath and bed with her book instead. She ran the bath so it was deep and wonderfully perfumed with jasmine bubbles. Molly sank into the bath, her muscles automatically relaxing as the hot water loosened them. Molly giggled like a child at the strange feeling of the bubbles between her hands as she played with them, blowing them from her hand back into the bath and seeing how much a bubble would stretch before it popped. She lay there until the water was as cold as she could stand it before getting out and toweling dry. Snuggled in her starry onesie between her cool cotton sheets Molly felt like she was in heaven, in fact it was lucky that she had locked up the house behind her when she got home from work because she fell asleep without even reaching for her book at only nine at night, more exhausted than she had realised.

The week seemed to fly by for Molly, filled with teasing texts from Mary, an increasingly clingy Toby, Sherlock's presence nearly daily in her lab looking at some germ culture or other and an extremely erratic weather pattern that had been hovering over London the entire week. Molly felt frazzled, too much had gone on this week for her liking, as a pathologist it was usually rather peaceful and somewhat dull because the dead don't just sit up and start critiquing your dissection technique; unfortunately Sherlock seemed to find this a source of great enjoyment when he wasn't looking at the microscope. His body was nearly on the slab too after one too many sharp reprimands about the way she held her scalpel but instead Molly settled for banning him from the lab for the foreseeable future until he learnt how to observe quietly.

By the time Molly got home on Friday evening she had almost forgotten that she was having dinner with Mycroft tonight, it wasn't until quarter to six when Molly checked the clock that she fully remembered and threw herself into her bedroom to find some clean clothes to wear before he arrived to pick her up. She knew that she was cutting it fine with the amount of time she had to get ready so she simply pulled on a pair of black leggings with an oversized jumper before shoving her feet into her flats and dragging a brush through her hair and tying it back into a ponytail again. As she rushed around the living room turning the TV off and ensuring Toby had enough food and drink her doorbell rang. Molly rushed to the door; pulling it open to see Mycroft in the most casual clothes she had ever seen him in, just a jumper over a shirt with some smart pants.

"I'll be literally one minute, I just need to get my bag and coat." Molly smiled hello as she addressed Mycroft before rushing off to grab those two things.

"I'll just wait here then." Mycroft called after her as she shrugged her coat on in the living room and grabbed her bag from where Toby was trying to cuddle up to it. She returned to the door quickly and stepped outside locking the door behind her.

"Alright I'm ready, you look very different out of your suit you know?" commented Molly as she walked beside Mycroft down her front steps towards the waiting car.

"I know, I thought Mrs. Watson might want proof though so I took it upon myself to provide it." Mycroft smirked a little at Molly's blush as he held the car door open for her to get in. Molly slipped into the car quietly, buckling in her seatbelt while Mycroft settled himself next to her and copied her actions. "I didn't intend to embarrass you, Molly. I was just making a jest." Mycroft offered an apologetic shrug to Molly who accepted with a small laugh.

The car peeled away from the side of the road and headed towards their destination while the pair in the back made small talk about how their week had been, Mycroft obviously more generalized than Molly. Molly's left hand lay prone beside Mycroft's right between the two seats, relaxed in the warm car on the soft leather. A comfortable silence fell over them as Molly noticed Mycroft hesitantly stretching his fingers towards her hand, silently she linked their hands together, relishing the soft skin lightly dusted with hairs on the back of Mycroft's hand. Mycroft squeezed for a moment before relaxing his hand again.

"It's alright, you can touch me. It's new for both of us remember." Molly smiled indulgently as she looked down at how small her hand looked in his on the dark leather of the cars interior.

"It has been a long time since anybody has touched me with affection aside from my mother, it's strange. Enjoyable but still out of the norm for me." sighed Mycroft as his gaze also slipped to their joined hands.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." Mycroft stroked his thumb against Molly's in thanks and they lapsed into silence again for the remainder of the thirty-minute journey to Mycroft's townhouse on the outskirts on central London in a wealthy neighborhood.

Mycroft helped Molly out of the car and led her up to his front door before letting them both inside. Molly looked around in awe at the grand mahogany winding staircase and the marble foyer flooring.

"It's amazing in here, so beautiful." exclaimed Molly as Mycroft timidly slipped his hand into hers again to lead her to the sitting room that was decorated luxuriously with beautifully soft carpeting, two comfortable sofas and beige walls. Old-fashioned furniture blended in seamlessly with the modern pieces in the room like the television in the corner of the room and the 'modern art' canvas that hung above the large fireplace.

Molly quickly found herself feeling comfortable and perfectly at home settled into the end of the plush sofa she had perched herself on. Mycroft had gone to order their food over the phone from the curry house. He was a lot more relaxed with just her in his own home, she noticed, than she had ever seen him. She didn't expect the intelligent, formal man she knew to be the type of person to eat from his lap in the sitting room in front of the television on a free evening but she had quickly learned that was exactly the type of person he was. She had also learned that he wasn't joking about his immense sweet tooth when she saw his stash of chocolate and sweets in a bowl on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Molly decided she had made the right decision in agreeing to attempt to see Mycroft.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I forgot to put this on the end of the last chapter but if anyone is wondering why Mycroft seems so open about sex in the text and shy with Molly in person the reason is that I think someone as proud as Mycroft would hate his abilities in**_** any **_**area being doubted. Saying something and doing it are two very different things but we'll have to see how Mollcroft's relationship progresses. **_

Mycroft had been right; his local take away did an amazing curry. Molly wasn't usually a curry person, she often found that she had ordered something that was too hot and ended up with her eyes and nose streaming while her mouth burned with the strong spices; but this mild tikka masala that Mycroft had ordered for her was perfect. She could taste every single spice in it and the home made naan bread that came with it was perfect for soaking up the excess sauce. The pair attacked their food ravenously; content to just concentrate on the food and good company than to talk about anything in particular. When all the food was gone and their bellies were finally full they finally looked at each other, Mycroft's lips quirked into a small smile as he leant across towards her. Molly's breath caught in her throat as Mycroft's face came closer to hers, heart fluttering in anticipation she met his eyes also smiling. Suddenly he stopped moving and reached out to wipe a bit of sauce she had missed from the side of her mouth with his thumb before eating it himself and sitting back where he had been. Molly cursed herself internally for getting so excited about what she had thought was going to be a kiss but turned out to be her messy eating being corrected.

Mycroft gathered their empty plates and took them into his kitchen to put into the sink for cleaning later on before returning and sitting next to Molly comfortably flicking the TV on and clicking to a re-run of Doctor Who on BBC3 that he knew Molly hadn't seen for a while. Molly looked at him, a curious smile on her face before shaking her head and turning back to the screen, deciding that she'd rather not know how he knew what television she had been watching lately. When the episode finished a new one came on after the ad break and so the rest of the evening was spent watching those. Throughout the evening somehow Molly and Mycroft had gravitate closer together and so ended up with their sides pressed together and Molly's head resting on his shoulder as her neck began to ache. Mycroft looked down at the woman beside him, stunned that she could be as comfortable and at ease with him as she was. He thought he may as well enjoy the affection if she was offering it to him so freely and slowly moved his arm from at his side to go around her shoulders so her head rested more comfortably between his chest and shoulder.

"Thank you, that's much more comfortable." mumbled Molly as she shifted to get into a better position against him.

"You could have said something if you were uncomfortable." Mycroft replied just as quietly as she had spoken.

"No I couldn't, I was enjoying it either way but this is better." Molly rubbed the soft wool of Mycroft's green jumper between her fingers as she spoke, appreciating how much affection he was allowing her to show despite his inexperience of late. "How do you look so proper all the time? Even when you're relaxing you look so well ordered, I look appalling when I'm just at home slobbing about in my casual clothes."

"You look pretty tonight so you can't look that appalling, I suppose I'm just so used to being in control that it's hard to shrug it off." complimented Mycroft.

"Yes well I made an effort because I was seeing you, trust me if you wait long enough you'll see how crap I can look." Molly countered, concentrating half on the TV and half on the man she was leaning against.

"You didn't have to make an effort, you know I like you as you are. We really will have to do something about your self-esteem Molly dear, it is far too low for someone as beautiful and intelligent as yourself." Mycroft's comment sounded off-handed but he meant every word. 

An hour later Molly was put into Mycroft's car and driven home by his chauffer. The tiredness that she had shrugged off earlier in the evening suddenly crashed down on her as she got inside her house. Molly changed clothes quickly and pulled her hair loose before scooping up Toby in her arms and getting into bed cuddling him, thinking about her enjoyable evening with Mycroft.

Mary let herself in to Molly's apartment with the spare key Molly had given her far too early and bouncily than Molly deemed acceptable. Mary barged into the bedroom pulling open the curtains to let the sunlight stream in. Molly groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Ugh Mary it's too bright." Molly mumbled through her duvet.

"Yes it is, it's a lovely day and we are going out, I want to go to this massive market that's being held today and John said he won't come unless at least two other people come too so I've already got Mrs. Hudson and now I want you." Mary picked Toby up from the bed and plopped herself down next to Molly's head with the cat in her lap, purring at the attention he was being given.

"I think he probably meant another man Mary, not a couple more women." Molly pulled the duvet down so she could see the woman beside her, blinking at the bright shade of pink that she was wearing.

"Well he should have specified what he meant then shouldn't he? Come on up, up, up I want to _go_! And you need to tell me how last night went because I need to know how many people will be coming to Zuri's christening incase her godmother has a certain Holmes as a date." Mary squealed the last part surprising her friend.

"What do you mean?" Molly hauled herself to sit up next to Mary in bed, running a hand through her messy hair.

"I mean I want you to be godmother and I need to know if Mycroft will be your date to her christening." Mary rolled her eyes as she stroked Toby's spine.

"It's a bit soon to be thinking of that isn't it? You still have four months to go until she arrives. I didn't think you had dates at christenings anyway, it seems a bit wrong." Molly dragged herself out of bed and grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe to put on.

"You didn't deny that you'd be coming with him, it must have gone well then! And I don't care about tradition I just want you to be happy both as my friend and as Zuri's godmother." Mary called after her as she slipped into the bathroom to get ready.

Ten minutes later she walked out of the bathroom clothed in a dark blue dress with a black cardigan, her hair left down for once and flat shoes since she knew that Mary would insist on making an entire day of this trip.

"You look great." Mary smiled standing up to greet her "I remember when I could wear chiffon." she remarked sadly looking down at the t-shirt material dress she was wearing.

"Oh shut up Mary you look lovely and blooming." Molly rolled her eyes at Mary and packed her handbag with her purse, mobile and a bottle of water that she grabbed from the fridge.

"You would say that." Mary muttered bitterly as she rubbed her bump feeling Zuri twist and ripple beneath her hand "Are we ready to go because I told John that we'd meet him and Mrs. Hudson at the market entrance and it about a ten minute walk."

"Yes I'm sorted, lets get on then." The two women left the house after checking on Toby's food and drink and set off towards the market, mid-morning sunshine warming them. They soon reached the market, greeting John and Mrs. Hudson warmly when Sherlock strode up to the group.

"Well here I am, let's get on or this will take all day." Sherlock drawled, clad in his Belstaff despite the heat of the day.

"We _intend_ for this to take all day Sherlock so don't you dare spoil it by deducing any stallholders." Mary warned wagging her finger at him.

"Honestly Mary you think so little of me, I always know when to keep my mouth shut." Sherlock huffed yet in the next breath: "Are you sure blue is your colour, Molly?" Mrs. Hudson was quick to berate him for his rudeness as Molly felt around in her bag for her phone that had just vibrated. She pulled the phone out unlocking the screen to see a new text '_You look lovely MH' _

A bright smile shone on Molly's face as she looked up to see a security camera pointing exactly at their group.

"Honestly Mrs. Hudson I don't mind, lets get on shall we?" Molly addressed the group happily, stunning John with her lack of care for the insult she had just got. The group walked into the busy market, careful to stay together as much as possible. Mrs. Hudson hurried along with Mary to look at a stall that was selling individually embroidered baby-grows.

John wandered behind them; ready to carry any bags they had as Molly meandered towards a stall selling silver jewelry. She was looking at some rings with intricate patterns on them when she realised Sherlock was hovering over her.

"What is it Sherlock? You don't usually hold your tongue when you have something to say, especially not to me." Molly sighed as she tried on one of the rings and found it to be a size too small.

"Do you really know what you're doing associating with my brother? I know he may seem reasonably normal and knows his manners but he really isn't what he appears." Molly finally found her size in the ring she wanted and the matching earrings; taking them into her hand she was just about to pay the stallholder when she saw a little babies bangle. Carefully she picked it up and seeing the little sign that said they could engrave it she decided to get it for Zuri. She handed the items over to the stallholder and paid, writing Zuri's name so they knew what to engrave as she waited.

"I know he isn't what he seems Sherlock, he's nice and we get along well. Can you just suck it up and let things take their natural course this once? Don't make rude comments this time, let me enjoy it." Molly pleaded with Sherlock. A smirk spread across his face as he listened her plea.

"I see that I can't change your mind then, alright I approve of this dalliance and I won't be cruel. You make the cut Molly Hooper; well done not many people can get my seal of approval." Molly's mouth fell open in shock.

"You were testing me? Oh my god you sly fox." Molly laughed at Sherlock's self-satisfied expression and thanked the stallholder profusely ten minutes later when she had the baby bangle in a gift box engraved with '_For Zuri love Auntie Molly'. _Sherlock quickly found the other half of their group at a stall tasting cheese. John spotted them first and waved them over.

"We were wondering where you'd got to, we turned and you were gone." John smiled and passed Molly some of the cheddar they had been trying.

"Oh I went to a jewelry stall over there and didn't realise I was being followed by this one." Molly gestured to Sherlock as she explained "Did you get anything from that baby stall?"

"Oh yes we got a lovely little pair of pink booties and Mrs. Hudson got us a beautiful little onesie with a teddy bear on it." listed Mary as the group moved away from the cheese stall, the men now talking as the women wandered on their own.

"Have you found anything nice for yourself Mrs. Hudson?" Molly asked politely "I saw a lovely scarf stall down here somewhere with some that would look really nice on you."

"Yes lets have a look for you Mrs. Hudson, we can treat you this time!" exclaimed Mary as she made a beeline for the stall, the other two women trailing after her. In the end Mrs. Hudson ended up with six new scarves between Molly and Mary in various bright colours and patterns that would go with most of her wardrobe. Molly bought some flowery smelling bath bombs from another vender and found some raspberry body butter for Mary since she had been bothered about stretch marks recently; she liked the smell so much that she bought herself the moisturizer of it too.

All too soon it was time for lunch and the group rejoined to go and find something to eat in one of the café's that lined the street that they were on with tons of outdoor tables. The group each had a sandwich and a drink before they decided to continue with the market for a few hours longer. By the time the group was going home they were all weighed down with purchases; Mary had the baby bangle from Molly, the onesie from Mrs. Hudson, the pink booties, the raspberry body butter and a fair-trade bag that she had fallen in love with; Molly had her bath bombs, ring, earrings, moisturizer and a clutch bag from the same stall as Mary's bag; Mrs. Hudson had her scarves, a decorative sculpture of an elephant and some homemade perfume; John had a new watch and a wallet. But it was Sherlock who had the most things out of everyone surprisingly, taking home a watch, a leather diary, a new tie, a Victorian style lamp, an old book on hunting techniques and an African war mask. The group tactfully ignored his more out there purchases and all headed hope sun-drunk and ready for a sit down.


	9. Chapter 9

Molly was sprawled across her sofa when she remembered that she hadn't replied to the text she had received off Mycroft that morning, rummaging in her handbag Molly finally found her phone, unwilling to sit up yet. She unlocked the phone and went to reply to the text '_Thank you, I appreciate it. Molly'. _

She didn't expect a reply from him, he'd given up his entire evening for her the day before and she didn't want him to think that she was going to be insecure, especially this early on when it had been her terms that he had agreed to for the chance. Molly thought she was quite a good girlfriend actually, (if that's what she was going to be) she was fine not seeing her boyfriend for weeks on end as long as he checked in with her every few days so she knew that he was okay and she thought that having different interests was a really good thing so you could both have me-time and have something to talk about. She was caring and kind without being suffocating and didn't like overbearing affection which she thought would be exactly the way Mycroft felt. The odd thing is nice but she hated being clutched at all the time, it felt like she was trapped and if a man did that to her she usually dumped him on the spot. She wasn't going to live her life like she was in a cage.

Once again Molly found herself in bed earlier than planned since her muscles were aching so much from all the walking she had done that day but this time she actually managed to read her book, getting drawn into the fantasy worlds that were pressed between its pages ready to be explored. Before she knew it, it was almost one in the morning when she put her book down and turned over to go to sleep, glad that it was Sunday the next day and she wouldn't have to blunder through work bleary-eyed.

Sunday was always a lazy day for Molly, when she was in school it was the day to do all of your homework before the teacher checked it over on Monday morning, when she had been in college it was the day to sleep off your hangovers and when she was in university it was the day where you finished the papers you had been pulling all-nighters to complete before you passed out from exhaustion and woke up late at night craving takeaway pizza. She felt she owed it to herself now that she had a steady job to leave the Sundays to be what they were meant to be- a day of rest- unless something really important came up. That was the reason why Sherlock found her face-down on the sofa in her pyjamas, a bowl of cereal on the floor beside her that she kept scooping into her mouth as she stared blankly at the cooking show that was playing on her TV when he decided to break in to her house that morning.

"What a difference a day makes Miss Molly." Sherlock looked down at Molly as he towered above her, after a few moments silence he removed his coat and scarf and sat down on the floor by her feet "What are we watching then?"

"Some cooking program, it's a bit rubbish to be honest." Molly threw the remote in Sherlock's general direction "Change the channel if you want, I think 101 Dalmatians is on one." The two sat (lay in Molly's case) enraptured with the story until Mary walked in and plopped herself down on the floor in front of Molly and stole the bowl of cereal.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sherlock said rudely to Mary as she began to eat the cereal

"Just thought I'd pop round since this is _my _best friends house, what's your excuse?" Mary stuck her tongue out at Sherlock

"My television is broken and John won't let me in your house any more times this week since I tried to do an experiment on the dog." sulked Sherlock staring at the film on TV

"My spit is on that spoon you know," mumbled Molly from above them in the sofa cushions.

"Like I care, you know I haven't had sugar on my cereal since John said I'm not allowed it until Zuri is here, let me enjoy it." Mary curled herself around the bowl protectively as though she thought they would take it off her.

"Alright, alright, Sherlock will you pretty please get me a new bowl." Molly nudged Sherlock's shoulder with her knee.

"You're so lazy." Sherlock sighed getting up to fetch it for her, he returned seconds later with the box of cereal and a spoon, dumping them on her back as he sat back on the floor. "Get your own cereal. I might approve but it doesn't mean I'll be your slave."

"This is the first thing I've ever asked you to do for me!" Molly cried indignantly at the same time as Mary exclaimed:

"You approve? Why don't I know this?"

"Why do _you_ know about it?" Sherlock sneered slightly

"We're best friends numbskull, of course I know." Mary stuck her tongue out at Sherlock again.

"Oh my god if you're going to argue then go home, Sunday is a day of rest not of headaches." Molly moaned stuffing her head into the sofa cushions, the box of cereal still on her back.

"You'd never believe that you lot are friends if you were walking in here now." John stood in the doorway, arms folded across his chest taking in the sight before him.

"Take them away John, I love them but not right now." Molly turned over so she was facing up now as she addressed him. John laughed at the note of pleading in her voice.

"I came to stay here actually not to take them away, I finished the blog post quicker than I anticipated so I thought I'd see my wife." John came over and lifted Molly's legs to the floor so he could sit down.

"So _none_ of you are leaving then?" enquired Molly, looking around as they all shook their heads "Alright then I'll go out then, you know where everything is. I'll get dressed and be out of your hair."

So that was how Molly ended up leaving her apartment to the mercy of her friends while she went out and did her food shopping and had a coffee in a warm little shop.

Molly tugged on the clothes she had been wearing the day before and got her bag leaving the apartment quietly while Sherlock, Mary and John sat watching 101 Dalmatians. She quickly walked to the local supermarket and bought a few essentials that she was running low on and walked further into the centre to the cozy little café she had found a few months ago called Delicious that sold the best coffee in all of London in her humble opinion. Molly relaxed into the squishy armchair at the shop that she usually sat in and cupped her coffee between her hands, her shopping sitting on the floor by her feet. The bell over the door tinkled as a woman in a smart looking suit walked in tapping at her Blackberry and went to the counter to order her drink, Molly barely registered her presence until she looked up and was surprised to see her sat across from her, phone away and mug in hands just as Molly was.

"Can I help you?" Molly asked confusedly, curious why this stranger had decided to sit with her.

"I'm Anthea, Mr Holmes' PA. I thought I should come and meet you if we are to be crossing paths in the long run Miss Hooper." the woman stared Molly down intensely.

"It's _Doctor_ Hooper actually if you don't mind since you are a perfect stranger." Molly straightened her back and shrugged her shoulders back. The woman- Anthea – smiled in a satisfied fashion.

"I can see why he likes you, very spunky, I think we'll get along just fine _Doctor _Hooper." Anthea reached for her phone again and began tapping at it as she sipped her coffee.

"You're all testing me to see if I'm good enough aren't you?" Molly raised her eyebrows at Anthea, sipping her coffee while she waited for her answer.

"Something like that, yes." Anthea looked up and smiled brightly at Molly. "We want the best for Mr Holmes, it's been such a long time since he has indulged in a normal human relationship that we want to be sure he has made the right choice. You passed the test darling, welcome aboard." Anthea's smile let the tip of her tongue show, Molly noticed, was she intentionally doing that or did she need dental treatment? Realising she was staring Molly tore her gaze away glad that Anthea hadn't realised and drained the remains of her cup. Molly gathered her bags and looked back at Anthea as she stood.

"Good afternoon Anthea."

"And a good afternoon to you too Doctor Hooper." Anthea's smile looked self-satisfied as though things had gone exactly as she had wanted them to. Molly left the café quickly and hurried home to her flat that was thankfully still in one piece with her friends all switching to watch a Harry Potter film that was on after the 101 Dalmatians had finished. Molly put the food away and joined the others just managing to squeeze on the sofa between John and Sherlock since they were both so skinny.

They didn't leave until ten that night after a takeaway from the Chinese on the next road over from Molly's place that John went to get for them. That evening while cuddling Toby on the sofa there was a knock at the door, holding Toby to her chest like a baby, Molly stood to open the front door and was startled to see Mycroft stood on the other side of it. She stood aside to let him come inside and closed the door behind her with her foot.

"I wasn't expecting to see you tonight, is something wrong?" Molly returned and stood in the middle of her living room opposite Mycroft, placing Toby on the floor to pad off to his water dish bored of the goings on already.

"No everything is fine thank you, I hear Anthea paid you a visit this afternoon?" Mycroft sat himself down on the sofa, resting his ankle on his other knee. Molly joined him, a small frown on her face.

"Yes she did, I rather resent being judged to be honest. I know its just because they care but it's a little insulting that I need to be approved of." Molly huffed slightly.

"Well it wasn't on my orders anyway, I didn't find out until after you had left when she sent me a text saying what she had done." Mycroft placed a placating hand on her elbow for a moment. "Anyway I just thought I would call around and see how you are, I know it's late but I was sure you wouldn't react well to Anthea's little trick."

"You could have just called me, I wouldn't have minded. You didn't have to go out of your way to come here at this time of night and on a Sunday too." Molly smiled again, pulling her socked feet up next to her on the sofa cushion.

"Well it isn't entirely selfless I will admit, I wanted to give you something too but I'm not sure how you'll react." Mycroft explained. Molly looked at him curiously wondering what he was talking about.

Before she knew it he was leaning in like he had done that Friday and Molly suddenly worried that she had some food on her face again yet allowed him to do what he wanted. But he didn't stop coming closer and as one hand cupped her cheekbone she realised what was happening. Mycroft's lips brushed hers in a feather-light caress, she could barely believe it had even happened Taking it as a sign that it was okay, Mycroft moved in and kissed her again with more pressure. Molly's eyes fluttered shut automatically. She hadn't had a first kiss in a long time but she never recalled any of her other first kisses feeling this right or her heart thumping slightly faster. Gently Mycroft pulled away and laid his forehead against hers.

"I've wanted to do that for far too long." he breathed out quietly. Molly smiled softly and pressed another kiss to his lips before he took it as his cue to leave her so she could get some sleep. She had barely closed her door when she began celebrating, excitement at their new development bubbling in her chest as a happy laugh. She slept well that night.

_**A/N: First kiss scenes are scary! Ugh I hope I didn't bugger that up too much. Keep checking for more updates the next few days, thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Happiness wasn't a feeling that was uncommon for Molly to feel, it was often the first emotion people thought of when her name as mentioned. Except it had never felt quite this… light before. Never this pure of a feeling, there was usually an edge of something else to it, worry or a touch of sadness but when she woke up early that Monday morning, happiness was the only emotion she could bring herself to feel.

She felt like she was floating on air as she leisurely got ready for the day, putting on a pretty floral top she had bought while out with Mary. It seemed that the kiss had given her some of Mycroft's ever-present confidence and she liked it. She breezed into work that morning with a smile on her face that stayed there most of the day aside from when she was performing an autopsy (that would be disrespectful.)

It seemed that Sherlock had finally had a case to keep him out from under her feet and Molly relished the quiet, able to fully concentrate for once without his remarks. Either that or spending the entire weekend either with her or at her place had given him quite enough of her company for now. She knew he disliked it when he was stationary for too long and didn't take offense but she wondered how he must act when he visited his parents, surely he couldn't cope being cooped up for that long but from what Mycroft had said, they had been there the previous Christmas and had obviously stayed at least for a while.

Toby greeted his mistress enthusiastically when she walked in her front door that evening, rubbing against her legs and mewling loudly. Molly bent to pick him up into her arms and he snuggled his head into her chest, leaving a mass of hairs behind.

He stayed close to her that night, following her almost everywhere and continued in this pattern for another three days. It occurred to Molly that he might be jealous, smelling Mycroft all over her after having her to himself for so long. He was sure to give him lots of treats and belly rubs which seemed to make him happier so by Thursday evening when she returned from work he barely sniffed her before going to look in his bowl to make sure she gave him is evening food. That evening when Mary called her asking if she wanted to stay over that Friday night since John had to go to a conference Molly agreed readily and told her that she would bring her things to work so that she could go straight home with her. Better now than later as she always thought, Mary laughed realising this was probably where Molly's obsession with being ready and making lists came from. As soon as she hung up the phone Molly went to pack her bag making sure she had everything she could possibly need for her night at the Watson's. Returning to the living room she sat on the sofa and reflexively checked her phone for texts, she almost missed the alert that was onscreen not expecting to hear from anyone that night apart from Mary to make some more plans about the following night. Opening the text she saw it was from Mycroft and couldn't restrain the smile that crept onto her face at seeing his name on her phone. She read: '_I see that you have arranged a little sleepover with Mary Watson tomorrow night, might I make a date with you for this Saturday? There's something I'd like to show you that I think you may like. MH' _Rolling her eyes at the term sleepover Molly tapped her reply back '_Don't say sleepover it makes me feel like a little girl again, yes that should be fine for Saturday night I don't have any plans. I am however intrigued by what this is you want to show me. Molly' _The reply came back within ten minutes, probably in a break from the work that he would no doubt be doing late into the night, she didn't know how he got enough rest with how busy he seemed. '_I apologise; you'll just have to wait until then won't you? Just wear something casual it isn't anything too extravagant. I'll get you at six. MH' _Molly wrote the plans in her diary before bed that night and went to sleep excited for her weekend. The next day seemed to crawl at a snails pace since Molly was looking forward to staying over at Mary's but she allowed herself to get drawn into her work and soon the time seemed to fly by like it usually did. She met Mary in the hospital entrance at half past five that evening before following her to the car to be driven home.

"Thanks for staying Molls, I just don't like being in the house on my own at night, it makes me nervous since I can't do much with the little one tucked up in there in case something happened god forbid." Mary gestured as she drove out of the hospital car park, scanning her parking pass so the bar would lift for them to leave.

"It's fine, we haven't done this in a long time so I'm quite looking forward to it." Molly smiled widely

"Well that's good because I have plans for us, since we're doing this we may as well do this properly so I have facemasks and chocolate and chick flicks and the number of a take away on speed dial ready. I never really had sleepovers as a child so I want to make up for it." Mary grinned back at Molly, glancing her way "I've barely seen you this week anyway so we should have a catch up."

"As much as I protest at the word sleepover being used between two grown women I do approve of your plans massively. I haven't indulged in all that girly stuff in a long time, my box sets have taken over my life a bit and you know how little attention I pay my skin before whining that my makeup won't go on right." Molly laughed at herself as Mary pulled up outside her house.

"Too right I do, it's always me who hears it and gives the same advice over and over again." Mary smirked as she got out of the car locking it behind them and walked up the front path of her house, bags in hand.

"I know I'm a pain sometimes but you have to cope with it, you're my best friend. It's not like I can ask Mike Stamford how to cleanse my face properly over the slab one day is it?" Moly followed Mary inside and set her things down in the living room by the radiator.

"That's true I'll admit but trust me you will have a religious routine within five years." Mary put her handbag down the side of the sofa and turned to face her friend, hands on hips. "Right it might be early but I don't care, pyjamas are going on now and we are making a bed on the sofa." Molly mockingly saluted Mary before bending to pull her pyjamas from her bag and heading to the bathroom to get changed. By the time she had returned Mary was also in her pyjamas and was throwing pillows and a duvet on the pull out sofa bed. She looked up hearing Molly unzip her bag to put her clothes in it.

"Good, sit on the bed, we're ordering takeaway." Mary threw the pamphlet from an Italian on the bed and threw herself on the duvet beside Molly "Okay pregnant woman needs lots of calories so your sharing them with me so I don't feel guilty." Mary opened the pamphlet and scanned the menu.

"Fair enough, you know I won't say no to an Italian." Molly shrugged leaning back against the pillows.

"I'm getting a twelve inch margherita pizza for us, a tomato garlic bread and a large fries. Excessive but necessary." Mary grabbed the phone and called the takeaway before waiting for Molly's response. Putting the phone down Mary turned grinning at Molly "It'll be twenty minutes so just enough time to put our first film on." Molly stood to close the curtains as Mary fiddles with the DVD player and inserted their first film.

"What are we watching then? Molly asked as she slipped under the duvet.

"Dirty Dancing first." Mary settled back with the remote in hand

"I used to have such a massive crush on Patrick Swayze when I was a teenager, I must have watched this film at least twice a week to get my fix." giggled Molly as the opening credits began to roll.

"I bet you did, when you fall you fall hard." Mary snorted with laughter.

"Well you know me, there was just something about those hands, oh and the twirling hips that called to me." sighed Molly at the thought of her teenage self.

"Large hands with long fingers and slim hips? That doesn't remind me of anyone at all, oh wait yes it does and you are seeing him. You have a serious fetish for those two things." Mary ripped open a bag of chocolates before tossing two into her mouth and thrusting the bag towards a blushing Molly "Screw the dessert after dinner rule, my lunch was some of that 'healthy' crap the canteen serves, I could have eaten better if I was serve with Toby' cat food I swear. It was disgusting." Molly nodded silently as she was drawn into the movie, accepting some chocolate.

Ten minutes later as Baby said her "I carried a watermelon" line the doorbell rang as the food arrived. Mary shot up with a twenty in her hand and practically dashed to the door for the food. She returned less than a minute later grinning at the delicious smells coming from the boxes in her hands. Wriggling back under the covers the two women dived into the food, groaning at how good it tasted. It took surprisingly little time for all of the food to be eaten with how much they had bought but like Mary said, if they were going to be excessive they might as well go the whole hog and eat it greedily too. Mary wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and spoke as she licked the tomato sauce from it.

"So have you heard from Mycroft this week, I haven't had time to ask since we've been so busy."

"Yeah actually I saw him on Sunday night and we're going out tomorrow night too." Molly smiled brightly. Mary's mouth hung open.

"Oh my god you're falling, you're _already_ falling for him! Oh this is so exciting." Mary squealed tossing a pizza box on the floor so she could scoot closer to Molly, getting into her personal space.

"I am not I'm just… oh screw it you're right. I never expected this when we first had coffee though and it seems far too fast." Molly chewed her lip slightly, stopping as Mary gently pulled it from between her teeth with her thumb.

"Can't you just accept it and enjoy it? It didn't take me long to fall for John and look at us now, Zuri is on the way and we're so happy together. I never expected this either when I first met him but it's worked out all right for us. You shouldn't second guess yourself, just forget logic for now and consider your emotions." Mary wrapped a motherly arm around Molly's shoulders "Plus I haven't a clue who to make godfather so if you stay together then he can have that role. I don't trust Sherlock to not experiment on her but Mycroft? He seems more sensible at least."

"I suppose so, I should just let it play out shouldn't I? I'm sure he'd be glad to be her godfather, he asks after you both when I see him." Molly leant her head against Mary's shoulder for a moment before sitting up and focusing on the film again, now near the end when Johnny had been ordered to leave the resort.

"Hey I have a question, never mind the film," Mary caught Molly's gaze, grinning hintingly "have you had a smooch yet?" Mary cackled with laughter as Molly started hitting her lightly with a pillow, red-faced.

_**A/N: Okay guys this was kinda hard to write after having a break when I was back at college, I didn't have the best couple of days and it got me down but I will try to update again tomorrow. If anyone wants to get in touch with me more directly or look up my blog I will try to put a link to my Tumblr on my profile so feel free to ask me anything or send me a direct message, I love being connected to you all, you're all such lovely encouraging people. I hope you enjoyed this because it took a hell of a lot of effort until I was drawn into it.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: For **_**kris **_**who never fails to reassure me about how this story is going. Enjoy.**_

"Alright, alright never mind." Mary giggled grabbing the pillow from Molly's hands "I do want to know not that badly."

"Well if you're that determined to know then I should tell you, we kissed on Sunday night." Molly took the pillow back and shoved it behind her on the sofa bed. Mary's eyes shone with excitement.

"Oh that's so great Molls, I feel like a teenager again with this gossiping over boys." chuckled Mary clamping a hand on Molly's forearm "Tell me what it was like, oh no don't! Ugh just tell me before I change my mind again."

"It was nice, not like any other kiss I've had before. It was… special." sighed Molly, sinking back into the pillows behind her back

"Aw that's so sweet, it makes me want to snuggle I'm so happy for you." Mary lay back next to Molly as she spoke. Without speaking the two came together under the duvet hugging each other tightly, trying to hold in the excitement about the new development with Mycroft. "We won't be able to do this for much longer with junior in my belly, she just keeps growing and growing."

"I'm sure we can cope for a few months and then we will have Zuri to cuddle too, bring her into our club." Molly grinned, patting May's baby bump and feeling the baby kick under her hand "See she's excited about it already." The two pulled apart as Mary got up to change the DVD.

"You're mad you know that? I can tell I'll never be able to get rid of you when she arrives, you'll always want to be with her. I'll have you on speed dial for babysitting duty before you can blink." Mary slotted the 'Penelope' DVD into the television and came back to the bed, grabbing the bag of chocolates again on her way back sharing what was left between them as they skipped through the adverts to get to the actual film.

"I'm sure I won't mind, you know how much I love babies." replied Molly popping a chocolate into her mouth.

The rest of the night flew by with another two films, a messy facemask each and the women falling asleep at about one in the morning after chatting all the way through 'Cocktail'.

Waking up the next morning the first thing Molly noticed was that she wasn't in her own bed, it took her minute to remember that she had stayed over t Mary's before she turned over to see Mary was already awake and sitting eating a piece of toast and jam, crumbs littering the quilt already.

"Oh you're up then, I left the toaster on for you. You know where everything is. Oh and if you're going in the kitchen can you make me a cuppa? I need the decaff teabags from the box in the cupboard though." Mary smiled around her mouthful of food, a bit of jam dripping on her bottom lip that she licked off quickly before it could fall.

"Alright then, I won't be a minute." Molly slid out of the bed and padded towards the kitchen barefooted to fill the kettle for Mary's tea. Methodically Molly slipped some bread into the toaster and set the kettle to boil before grabbing the tea bag from the cupboard and the milk from the fridge. Within five minutes she was back in the living room with the goods and eating her breakfast alongside Mary.

"I swear you make the best cuppa of anyone I know Molly Hooper, it's always just right." Mary hummed with pleasure as the hot liquid slipped down her throat "I suppose we'd better clear up before John gets home, he's a bit of a clean freak you know."

Despite her words the two didn't move for another hour and a half as they flicked on the television to an old episode of 'Poirot'. Eventually at lunch time the room was back to rights and the pair were dressed for the day. John got home at two just as Molly was leaving to go home for a shower and to feed Toby. Exchanging pleasantries in the doorway the two soon parted company as Molly hailed a taxi to take her home. She spent the afternoon fussing over Toby who was feeling quite rejected by his mistress's absence the previous night and taking a long hot shower. She really had to stop eating so much rubbish; Molly thought as she scrubbed her body with the lily body wash she used, she was going to put on weight if she wasn't careful.

Dressing in jeans and a turquoise top, she quickly dried her hair and knotted it into a bun at the base of her head before slipping on some socks and shoes to watch TV in until Mycroft came to fetch her for their date. The idea of a date with Mycroft Holmes of all people sounded bizarre, they didn't seem to compute but whatever this was Molly was going to enjoy it. By five Molly thought she should probably eat something and decided on a bowl of mixed fruit, kick starting her healthy diet that she had decided to embark on while she was in the shower.

When six rolled around and the doorbell sounded Molly switched off the TV and went to answer the door. She faced a barely smiling Mycroft, looking up at him as she waited for him to speak.

"You look lovely Molly, you'd better get your coat though, it's threatening to get torrential out there." Mycroft leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips for a moment before taking hold of her shoulders and gently turning her to go and fetch her coat and bag.

The two hurried down to the waiting car sheltered under Mycroft's large black umbrella that he always seemed to carry, pressed close together so they could both stay dry. They were quickly bundled into the back of the car, glad of the warmth as the rain outside turned into hail, crashing against the bodywork ferociously.

"So will you tell me now what your plan for tonight is?" Molly turned to face Mycroft, her head tilted to the side curiously.

"Well understandably with my job it's difficult for me to go out casually so I thought you would like to look around the library at my home. I'm sure such an avid reader as yourself would enjoy it." Mycroft smiled indulgently, glancing her way as she took his hand.

"I'm sure I will, but what about you? Are you a book fan like me or do you dabble?" Molly leant back into the soft leather of her seat as she questioned Mycroft who had now tilted towards her giving her his whole attention.

"A bit of both really, I go through phases of both. Currently though I'm quite content to sit and read for hour upon hour." answered Mycroft thoughtfully.

Eventually the car pulled up at Mycroft's home, the hail holding off for a few minutes whole they entered the house. As they entered the library Molly inhaled the intoxicating scent of paper that seemed to permeate the air making her feel incredibly relaxed by the knowledge surrounding her, soon the pair were seated on a sofa by a lit fireplace reading by lamplight. Molly relaxed against Mycroft's side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began to play with an errant curl that had come out of her bun.

"Is your hair naturally curly Molly?" murmured Mycroft as he gently tugged the twist of hair straight before letting it spring back. Molly closed her book, marking the page with her finger before replying.

"Yes, I struggle with it getting into a mess." Mycroft's lips quirked as he also placed his book down and reached for her bun.

"May I?" Molly nodded as Mycroft slid the grips from her hair and removed the bobble that was holding the hair together, letting the wavy strands fall around her shoulders "I like it this way, it looks… natural." Molly self-consciously tried to flatten any fly-aways as he observed her head. He took hold of her hands lightly, pulling them away from her head "Leave it, just for tonight."

"Okay." Molly whispered glancing down at their joined hands before tentatively wrapping a hand around the side of his neck and moving to kiss his lips, she felt him respond and smile into the kiss as she placed her other hand on his chest, shivering as the coolness of his hand around her waist seeped through her thin t-shirt, his long fingers splaying on her back. He was the one to end it a minute later, ever controlled and manipulating them back into their previous positions, giving one of her curls a quick tug playfully as he reached for his book again.

Two hours passed and tea was quickly prepared and brought back to the library by Mycroft as Molly's watch read five to nine. They sipped the warm beverage quietly, trying to balance books on a knee and holding them in place with one hand. The moon shone through the large window between two bookcases, the rain now light simply running calmly down the pane. It didn't take long for Molly to give on her balancing act and just drink her tea, a bookmark that Mycroft had handed her preserving her page. It didn't take long for her to return to the book through, drawn into the story, each word weaving the imaginary world together.

"What is that you're reading anyway, you seem rather focused?" Mycroft sipped at his tea as he held Molly's gaze.

"It's 'The Hobbit' my father read it to me when I was a child and I haven't touched my copy in months. I can always hear his voice as I read the words to myself." explained Molly reminiscing on happier times when her father was alive.

"Unfortunately my own parents never read to me, I was given free reign of my bookshelf but I had to do it quietly. They were so tired with Sherlock being the type of baby that he was that they barely had any energy to spend on me. I don't resent them for it but I do think I missed out on a lot. I read to Sherlock you know? When he was old enough to sit still and listen we used to sit together on an armchair and read all day on Sunday but he wouldn't remember that now." Mycroft's smile was sad and Molly squeezed his hand sympathetically.

"Sherlock doesn't believe in sentimentality, he probably does remember but locks it away. Supposedly to keep himself safe but I don't believe that, I believe he just doesn't want to feel." murmured Molly, leaning her head against Mycroft's shoulder. "He thinks _normal _people have a romanticized view of the world and of course he is special so he can't be anything like them."

"You seem rather well informed on my brother's view of the world, how is that?" Mycroft asked silkily.

"I'm not blind? He puts up a front when he's around people who matter but as soon as he's around me his face says it all. It's like when my dad was dying, he'd look sad when he thought nobody was looking." Molly's voice began sarcastic but soon turned more serious as she spoke. "People have a way of forgetting themselves around those who lurk in the background like me. I don't draw attention to myself so people forget I'm there and show their true colours."

"You aren't in the background though." Mycroft protested

"Oh but I am, I see more than people want to be seen and hear more than should be heard. I'm forgettable and I don't feel bad about that, it's just my personality, I can slip away and hear peoples innermost thoughts." Molly's voice was light as she explained herself "Not you though, you always have your walls and I can never seem to read you. To be honest I'm not sure I want to since the information you hold with your job is no doubt damaging at best and horrific at worst. But it is odd to be out of the loop."

The couple sat silently on the sofa, thinking over Molly's words and what they meant for each of them.


End file.
